Tornado
by SorceressKyrsty
Summary: Sora and Ventus meet for the first time after Ventus's awakening from sleep; with no one to clarify a terrifying case of mistaken identity, it's strike first, ask questions later. Their conflict could lead to the return to the one person Ventus doesn't want back. Warnings: Implied ghey, but nothing beyond what KH doesn't already do.
1. Clash

It took a lot for the Keybearer to actually feel exhausted. He'd caught up on that year he'd spent dozing off on the beach waiting for some kind of interesting occurrence, so now it came down to lots of battles and lots of running.

And, to put it mildly, Sora was pooped.

Although, the past week he'd been feeling a little lethargic for reasons he couldn't explain. The Keyblade felt heavier in his hand than it used to, and he wasn't sure why. 'Course the exhaustion could date back that far pretty easily; with the Heartless amassing so thickly of late, new techniques had to be learnt. Heartless surfing would almost be a new hobby if not for them nipping at his ankles if he did it for too long.

So he, Donald and Goofy had decided to take a pit stop, and Sora had left the two bickering somewhere in the marketplace to go for a walk. Donald was yapping on about how the item prices were ridiculous while Goofy kept trying to suggest other alternatives in the hope of getting the duck to agree. So far, no such luck.

He'd ended up strolling out to the reconstructed bailey, relishing the feel of the cool wind on his cheeks as he stretched, looking out over the edge. It was a fine day, the temperature balmy, and he was looking forward to resting up and talking with the Restoration gang.

It took him a few moments before he realized he wasn't alone. Someone from inside the Bailey was glaring at him; he could feel the heat of their gaze on his back even without turning around.

"You."

He knew that voice.

He instantly whirled around, a half-swallow becoming stuck in his throat the moment he saw the spiky mess of blonde hair.

"Rox-" he started, before he was rushed, heart and head, by the feelings and emotions the Nobody had given him in the dream realm- all the sadness, the lonely days and the feeling of being lost, the misery…

But somehow, namely, that feeling of dark, raw hate, that he kept well contained in the pits of his heart. All of it, rushing out at once, and all directed at the blonde glaring angrily at him.

Their keyblades were in their hands almost at the same time, and in an instant the sound of steel against steel was ringing throughout the bailey, as the brunette forced the blonde back further into the structure, out higher into the open areas.

His mind was trying to tell him something- _don't care_- something important. Something he was missing. _But it doesn't matter. _

The blonde seemed slower than usual- _his problem- _like he hadn't been fighting in a while. He struggled to block the ferocious blows coming from the brunette, easily being forced backward, though sometimes his rebuttals were enough to knock him back.

A sudden combo from the brunette Keyblade wielder had the blonde struggling to block a blade almost in contact with his face, the edges of the weapon dangerously close.

Sora saw the movement but didn't react fast enough; in a sudden gust of magic energy he was thrown back and blinded by light. He only just managed to defend against the blonde's follow up onslaught.

He wasn't in a state to be doing this, but if the blonde had been fighting the way he'd been when they'd clashed at Memory's Skyscraper he would've gone down in the first few minutes. Something was- _it doesn't matter! Who cares if he's gotten lax?! _

Sora grinded his teeth, pushing up against the block before side-stepping quickly and launching into a combo, forcing the blonde right up the stairs and into the open air.

The blonde was getting desperate, his moves wider and more obvious and far easier to block than they should be- _ignore it. _

Or maybe it was a ploy?

The thought struck him at the worst possible moment, giving the blonde the perfect opportunity. He was directly in position to be forced into a lengthy combo streak, and that was exactly what the blonde had intended, not skipping a beat as he began to strike hard and fast with the greenish-brown keyblade.

He was taking the upper hand as quickly and as fast as he could, as though he knew the brunette was more than capable of recuperating if he wasn't fast enough. He was quickly being forced back down into the bailey, and even if falling down those stairs wasn't damaging enough, it'd give the blonde the ultimate upper hand.

He needed to do something. He needed a way to get out of this combo, now.

He'd seen it done a million times. Waiting until the last strike of a combo and using the reprieve to slip behind and strike hard in the back. He just needed the opening…

There!

One moment the brunette was stuck in the blonde's combo, and the next moment, before the blonde had remembered enough to react, he was behind him striking fast enough to send the blonde flying into the side wall of the bailey, stunning him.

He walked over to the now-injured blonde, the thick and blinding anger still swirling in his mind. He placed the keyblade next to the blonde's neck, tilting his head up to face him. The blonde's blue eyes were full of the same seething anger, the same glare he had been giving him earlier.

"My win" said Sora shortly, dropping the keyblade back down, and the blonde stared for a few moments, his face instantly dissolving into shock.

"You're not going to kill me?" he asked incredulously.

Sora blinked, and the question somehow instantly dismissed the dark cloud that had been filling his head through the battle. "_Kill_ you? What the heck are you talking about, Rox-"

"Ventus! Are you around here?!"

Sora turned, recognizing the voice- Riku's- as the silver-haired male came tearing up the bailey stairs, his shoulders instantly sagging the moment he saw the two of them.

"Oh man, I knew it" he said, shaking his head. "The three seconds I leave him alone and he ends up going head to head with Sora."

"Sora?!" spluttered the blonde, looking up at the brunette, before pointing at him. "You're telling me he's Sora? _The_ Sora? Sora, Sora?!"

"Who did you think I was?!" Sora asked, putting his hands on his hips. "And who's Ventus?"

"That's Ventus" said Riku, indicating to the blonde with his thumb. "I thought you'd think he was Roxas so I wanted to be there to…mediate…your meeting. Yeah, I know, the resemblance is weird, but he's definitely not Roxas."

Ventus shakily stood up, rubbing his hair. "I should've realized that he was using the keyblade wrong…" he muttered, as Sora realized the same thing. Heck, Ventus wielded it back-handed! And he only had one Keyblade!

Sora facepalmed, hard.

"Sorry about that, Ven" he murmured, before recognizing the name. Ven. Ventus.

He was the other boy. The one who had been sleeping inside his heart.

"How…" he suddenly said, looking at Riku, and the silver-haired teen smiled.

"We found the chamber in Castle Oblivion, and I woke him up the same way I did with you. Can't say I was entirely ok with his appearance…but I got over it eventually."

Ventus was looking worried, his jaw clenched while he bit his lip.

"Are you alright?" Riku asked, looking at him. "It looks like Sora gave you a pretty bad beating…"

"Yeah…it's just…you're sure he's Sora?" he said, glancing over at the brunette.

"Yeah. Known the bozo my whole life" said Riku, folding his arms.

"Ok…"

He still didn't look entirely convinced, and a shout from down outside the bailey caught Riku's attention.

"Oh, damn. You two, don't kill each other for five seconds" he said, dashing back down the stairs. Ventus watch him leave, waiting until he was entirely out of earshot, before spinning back on his heel, storming over and grabbing Sora's collar.

"I know you're in there" he hissed, looking him right in the eyes. "That move you pulled to get out of the combo, I'd know it anywhere."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" said Sora, grabbing the blonde's wrist and trying to pull him off. "And I don't like being manhandled."

Ventus sneered. "After all I did to get rid of you, you're still clinging on like the friendless lech you are."

Sora's jaw clenched, anger flashing in his blue eyes as he gripped the blonde's wrist tighter, the anger and hate from earlier flaring back up.

"Who are you calling a friendless lech?" he hissed, his tone darker than usual. "From what I've heard nobody you knew is still around…at least not in any way you'd call 'friend'."

"Knew it. You don't fool me, Vanitas" he retorted, and the brunette froze, instantly letting go of the blonde's wrist and swallowing hard.

"I don't know who that is, but I'm not him" said Sora, his insides churning. Something about this blonde gave rise to the purest, most unrestrained form of hate he had in him, that he didn't even realize he was capable of. The senseless jabs and the hateful eyes just made it worse, and if he was honest he wanted to get away from the boy as quickly as he could.

The blonde snorted, his eyes cold. "You might fool everyone else. You might even have Sora fooled, I don't know" he said, anger lacing his tone. "But I know how you move, I know how you speak, I know how you look. A few tone changes and a higher octave won't disguise you. I know you for who and what you were now, and I can see you as clear as day, like some kind of relentless parasite."

Sora kept his hand at his side, but it clenched tightly, his hand curling into a fist as he willed himself not to just hit the guy. He was beginning to really push his luck.

"And if it comes down to it, I'll do everything it takes to see you destroyed for good this time."

He bit back a retort. Because the retort didn't feel like his own words. They weren't his own words. Just like the thoughts from earlier- the ones telling him to ignore the fact this wasn't Roxas- weren't. What did Ventus see in him that no one else could, not even himself?

"Well, you're not killing each other" said a voice with a sigh, two strong arms pushing them away from each other. Riku was back, looking a little peeved with the two of them.

"Honestly, with the stories I've heard, you'd think you two would be getting along better."

"I get along fine with Sora" said Ventus, his voice completely devoid of deceit. No, he was being honest there. The emphasis was on the _Sora._

"Well, good. Mickey said it might be a good idea if you two trave-"

"He's not coming anywhere near the gummi ship, me, or my friends" Sora said, his tone dripping with vehemence that took Riku by surprise.

"How is it that you're the one causing conflict?" he asked, looking confused, and Sora frowned.

"I'm not. It's this idiot" he said, indicating to Ventus. "And I don't want him around. I have Donald and Goofy, I'm set. They're probably looking for me by now."

"He really does grind your gears…" said Riku, muttering awkwardly.

"Oh yeah. I'm sure I grind his gears all the way to the void and back. You could call them Void Gears, almost" Ventus hissed, and Sora looked about ready to punch him.

"I'm done here" he said shortly, turning on his heel and heading toward the stairs.

Riku stared at the retreating figure of his friend, mildly stunned.

"You actually managed to piss Sora off. I don't know how you did it, but don't go spreading the information around or it could get into the wrong hands."

"I don't think Sora's the one I pissed off" Ventus muttered, before they both headed back down the bailey.

And despite his attempts to ignore it as he walked through the streets of Radiant Garden, Sora knew that this was not going to end here. Ventus wouldn't be satisfied until he knew whoever he was after was gone; and as far as Sora could tell, that goal could very well end with him gone, too.

He wasn't about to let him do that.

_Not this time, Ventus._

**_A/N: I actually do have a minor continuation to this but I wasn't planning on posting it- the order is quite jumbled for this story and I feel it'll get confusing fast (it's headcanon KH. What do you expect?) If it does generate enough interest (i.e favs/reviews) I'll post the next part and hope for the best ^^;_**


	2. Antithesis

_**A/N: THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SHORT BUT THINGS HAPPENED AND RIKU WAS LIKE NOPE I'M GONNA GO DO ~THINGS~. The chapter actually does cover only what I wanted it to, but somehow it ended up twice as long as I had intended. This fic is getting kinda out of proportion, to my dismay; there's at least three chapters to go, two of which are written. I kinda jumped directly to the next conflict between Ventus and Sora in my writing originally, but there's two parts where they're not interacting that are crucial for the parts that follow. This is the first, the second will be with Sora. I hope you enjoy, and thankyou for the follows/favs! ~Kyrsty out.**_

* * *

In the end, despite a heavy feeling of reluctance and lingering guilt, Riku ended up travelling together with Ventus, though his thoughts rarely strayed from the brunette Keyblade wielder. His behaviour at Radiant Garden had shaken him a little, and he was beginning to question a number of the preconceived notions he had about Sora.

That said, up until that point Sora hadn't been acting any differently. They had split up again after a short 'tour trip', shortly after Sora had returned from Traverse Town. The younger one had dragged him tooth and nail to two different places.

The first had been Radiant Garden. Riku hadn't been to the world since…well, a long time ago. He'd been avoiding it, if he was honest. The memories residing there were painful and still very raw, a striking reminder of who he'd let himself become.

But the place Sora had taken him to was Radiant Garden, not the once aptly named Hollow Bastion. He'd dragged him around, pointing out the market place, introducing him to the Restoration Committee, and generally letting him get a feel for his surroundings.

Sora had said it was because he wanted somewhere for Riku to go back to. Somewhere he could restock, rest and think. Even if the town still had its Heartless problems here and there, the Claymores did a large amount of the dirty work.

The second place they later found out was the Keyblade Graveyard.

They'd flown to the Disney Castle in silence; Sora hadn't said a word on why they were going, and he looked tense.

The population of the castle was busy, so the cavernous halls were empty as the two had made their way to the throne room. Sora, as rambunctious as always with his blatant disrespect for locked doors and Keyholes, had burst right in, leading him down into a cavern below the throne. Sora had briefly explained the Cornerstone, the large, light emitting object in the room, was what kept Disney Castle safe from invaders- but he'd also added that wasn't why they were there.

Sora lead him up to a swirling portal, and the brunette had breathed a sigh of relief.

"Almost thought it wouldn't be here anymore" he said, drawing in a deep breath.

"Where does this lead?" Riku asked, looking at it warily.

"If I knew where it was, I would've just taken the Gummi ship" said Sora with a shrug. "It's a desert-like place. As far as I know, that's what a majority of the world consists of."

"And why-?"

"You'll see."

Sora grabbed Riku's hand, dragging his paler friend through the portal. Their vision was clouded black for a few long minutes before they emerged into a wasteland.

Lifeless. Riku hadn't seen a world so dead in his entire journey. Not even The World that Never Was, and that place was inhabited only by Nobodies. There was _no-one _here.

"C'mon" said Sora cheerfully, walking forward. "I'm pretty sure he's not going to try and kill me this time."

"Huh?" said Riku, catching up. "Who tried to kill you? Why?"

"Hmm…" said Sora, putting his hands behind his head. "I think he mistook me for Xehanort."

"Does he not have eyes?" Riku muttered, looking disgruntled at the association.

The brunette went quiet for a few moments.

"…No, I don't think he does" Sora murmured. "I'm not even sure how he gets around to be honest."

Riku looked at his friend, confused. He trusted Sora, so he didn't mind being here, but so far he'd been completely cryptic about the whole situation.

Eventually, though, he realized what Sora was leading them towards. It looked like a hunk of metal, glinting dully in the sunlight, a cape flapping behind its back.

Something about it felt eerily familiar. He couldn't recall actually seeing anything like it, but…

As they got closer, he realized it wasn't a hunk of metal; it was literally a suit of armour, crouched down and entirely still, a…

"Sora, is that…"

"A Keyblade" his brunette friend stated, as they stopped a few metres in front of the armour. The Keyblade was massive, and eerily familiar to the platinum-haired male.

_Aqua…Ven…_

Nobody had spoken, but he'd heard the words as clear as day. They were voiceless, but at the same time he felt as though he recognized it.

"Hey" said Sora, giving the suit of armour a wave, as it stood up, facing them. There was no sound of clothing shuffling underneath, or someone breathing; only the clanking of metal plates. The armour…was it hollow?

That would explain the lack of voice or eyes.

_You came back here._

"Yep. Been a little while."

_Have you improved?_

"I think so?" Sora said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Not why I'm here, though."

_Riku._

The silverette jumped, looking immediately surprised that he knew his name.

"Yeah. I'm Riku" he said, regaining his composure.

_I had feared for your safety when I sensed another wielding the Keyblade, but it seems you are alive and well. I'm glad._

"…Do we…know each other?" Riku said, swallowing.

"Riku" Sora murmured. "This is…"

_I am what is left of the man who was known as Terra._

The older teen's mouth dropped open slightly, the information coming as a shock to his system. The incident inside the dream world had ended up leading to an explanation regarding the fate of Terra; a fate both Riku and Sora had narrowly avoided. Riku fought hard to recall that one solid memory he had of him, on the beach when he'd received the Succession Rite. He'd only been a few years older than he was currently, very tall, but friendly at the same time. There had been a seriousness about him though that Riku had admired, though on the whole the otherworldly stranger had been like that. A traveller of other worlds.

He hadn't known him well, but nobody deserved that fate. He knew what it was like to have your body ripped out from underneath you, he could sympathise all too well.

"Terra" said Riku, bowing his head slightly. "I swear, both as your successor and a Keyblade Master, that I will get your heart and body back. I _swear_."

_You passed your Mark of Mastery. Well done, Riku. Do not feel obligated to me; I am sure, like many others, bearing the Keyblade has brought unimaginable suffering, and I was the one who gave that to you._

"And I'm going to use it to give you back what should have never been taken" said Riku firmly. "I'm going to bring them all back. Aqua and Ven, too. You have my word."

The suit of armour had made gesture similar to a nod, before kneeling back down, still waiting for the day he'd be whole again.

_Thank you, Riku. My only regret is making you suffer, but you are a worthy wielder of the Keyblade._

Before they'd left, Sora had plucked something from the dirt and pocketed it, though he hadn't said what it was.

Maybe he should've asked.

* * *

Riku exhaled, pulling himself out of memory. He was sitting on a riverbank, in one of the princess's worlds- Aurora, he believed. Ventus was sitting a bit further down, his eyes closed and a thoughtful look on his face. They were resting before heading toward their goal, a castle Ventus had visited before more than a decade ago.

Waking Ventus had been one step to fulfilling the oath he had given Terra's empty armour, but he wondered whether it would have been better to wait until they'd investigated his ties with Sora more. He'd run into Sora only a week after waking Ventus and the first thing the two had done was clash violently. He'd been expecting some fallout when he'd first seen the boy's face, though Mickey had assured him he was supposed to look like that. But not on that kind of scale…

"Ven" said Riku, looking at the water's ripples, the breeze swaying the reeds close to the bank. "Who did you think Sora was?"

He saw the blonde stiffen, as though he had been expecting the question and had been preparing for it. He sighed, glancing over at him.

"Vanitas" he murmured. "An entity from my time…created when Xehanort ripped my heart in half."

"And you thought _that_ was who Sora was?" Riku asked incredulously.

"I didn't see his face at first" Ven admitted. "Just the hair…his was the same."

Riku gave Ven a raised eyebrow. "Mickey knew everyone from back then though, why hasn't he mentioned it?"

"Mickey never saw him without his helmet" Ven said with a sigh. "I don't think anyone else did… I was the only one. There's a chance Master Xehanort knew what he looked like as well, but I have no idea."

"Is that so…?" Riku murmured, before sighing and standing up. "Well, we're here for a reason. Let's go investigate that castle."

"Right" said Ven with a nod, getting to his feet, and the two headed out toward the castle.

Ven walked with familiarity, but Riku had no knowledge of this place; the long, dark path to the castle stretched high and ominous, leaving him feeling anxious. Something about that castle had a familiar vibe. Not one of 'I have been here before', but one of 'I have encountered something from here.'"

He dismissed it as they headed into the castle grounds, finding them deserted and quiet. Riku would've been more at ease if they'd just been swarmed by Heartless instead; the stillness was unnerving, and his hand itched to summon his Keyblade anyway.

Ventus swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing nervously as he shoved his hands into his pockets to keep himself from fiddling. "We should keep moving" he said, and the silverette nodded, heading into the castle.

The deeper they went, the more the atmosphere reminded him of the original Hollow Bastion. The scent of darkness was thick and pungent, stinging his nostrils and making his head reel. The quicker they checked over this place, the better.

The eventually found themselves in a circular, pit-like room. Ventus grimaced, as though he recognized the spot, sliding down the raised wall and into the circular arena. Riku followed, keeping his eyes and ears alert.

"My, my, my, I never thought I would see you two in the same room" came a sultry, sinister voice, one Riku recognized too well and could've gone his whole life without hearing again.

"Maleficent!"

The fairy witch laughed mildly, appearing on a higher pedestal. "Riku. Ventus. What brings you children to my humble abode?"

"This is your castle?" Riku asked, looking at Ventus with a questioning look.

"I didn't know you knew her!"

Well, true. Riku made an express effort to avoid mentioning anything to do with the first time he'd left Destiny Islands, and for him that meant any mention of Maleficent.

"Why, yes. This is my home world, dear boy" she said, gesturing with her staff. "So, what has brought you here? Does this have something to do with your brunette friend?"

Riku gave her a stunned look. "Why would we be here about Sora?"

Maleficent smiled, but said nothing. "I am asking the questions, Riku."

"The Realm of Darkness. Do you know how to get there and back?" Ventus asked, deciding to try and get straight to the point.

"Getting there is easy. Getting out…very few have done so. Why, you're standing next to one."

Ventus turned to Riku, before deciding the questions could wait til later. "Do you know how then?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you?" she asked. "We are on opposing sides, if you do not recall."

"We'll get the info, one way or another" said Ventus, and Riku shushed him.

"Could we negotiate?" Riku said hesitantly.

"Negotiate?" she asked, looking curious. "On what terms? There is nothing I want from you two. I might've been interested if you had brought that moronic friend of yours, but no such luck."

"Why are you interested in Sora?" Riku asked, getting fired up. He knew what her 'interest' could lead too, and he'd do anything- _anything- _to prevent that. Sometimes it shocked him what lengths he'd go to for Sora's sake, but at this point, he was getting used to throwing his neck on the guillotine without thinking about it.

"Ask yourself, child" she stated, beginning to stroll upon the upper parts of the wall. "Upon that islet all those years ago, Sora took your ability to wield the Keyblade for himself. Has it not crossed your mind that you may have also taken something?"

"What could I have possibly taken?"

"That is a question you will have to answer. Now, since I couldn't live myself without making you suffer a little before leaving…"

A black hole of darkness appeared in the floor before Riku and he jumped backward, summoning his Keyblade and readying himself, knowing immediately a Heartless was going to slink out.

With a cackle, Maleficent disappeared, and a figure jumped out of the portal. Riku swallowed, recognizing it immediately.

The yellow eyes framed by matte black that arced into crazy spikes, a duplication of a Keyblade in hand. An _Anti-Sora._

He'd made a few of these during his time as Maleficent's lackey. Some were shadows, eyeless and blurred, and one had been like this one- clearly cut hair and intense yellow eyes.

But this one was different. The outline of his clothes was off, and seemed familiar, and as the Heartless adopted a fighting stance, it didn't fall into Sora's tried and true position; rather, it mirrored his own stance, only his free hand was facing downward.

"Oh no" Ventus whispered, and he suddenly shoved Riku out of the way, blocking a nasty downward slash from the shadow with his Keyblade.

"Dammit!" Ventus hissed. "Why won't you get out of my life?!"

Riku could've sworn he heard the shadow laugh, but he didn't have time to ponder it, running forward to break the shadow's hold on Ventus and sending it flying. Ventus had already recovered, beginning to summon up Light spells as fast as he possibly could, chasing the thing down. His eyes had turned manic, filled with an intense fury he couldn't place.

Despite Ventus's efforts, the shadow was fast- fast enough that it avoided all but the first of Ventus's spells, quickly spinning and turning to attack him, which Riku intercepted with a combo. The shadow was good at countering; most of Riku's strikes were met with the dull ring of his Keyblade against the shadow's own. However, the shadow was merely that, and was quickly falling to the Master's onslaught, and it fell straight after Ventus used a round of Ragnarok shot on it, disappearing into a cloud of black mist.

"That was easy" said Riku in surprise, looking over at Ventus. "…was that a shadow form of Vanitas?"

Ventus started, staring at the platinum-haired male who still had a neutral expression. The blonde drooped, looking pissed off.

"Yeah. He had Vanitas's silhouette."

Riku folded his arms, looking thoughtful, before exhaling.

"I don't think we're going to find anything here" he muttered. "The clues we seek are most likely elsewhere."

Ventus grimaced, before nodding, heading in the opposite direction. Riku took the brief moment free from Ventus's eyes to glance at his hand, his mind deep in thought.

That shadow, the Anti-Vanitas, or whatever it had been. That silhouette…had it been wearing the same dark suit he'd worn at Hollow Bastion?

Then there was the stance it held…

"You coming, Riku?" Ventus asked, turning back, and Riku nodded, hurrying after him. He'd get to the bottom of Maleficent's scheming, just like he'd protect Sora, and just like he'd uphold his oath to Terra.


	3. Thesis 1

**A/N: Wow, guys. Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites! The pressure's keeping me writing actively, so I guess that's a good thing? Haha ^^;**

**Responses, namely Namine031898:**

**My theory is that because there's a connection between the two, Riku was able to reach through and tug it back into place, since Ventus's heart is ready to return to his body. Why did Sora not feel said tug? That's another matter altogether. **

**According to this fic, Ventus's heart is whole; this isn't a response but a general factoid. Ventus's heart is essentially in the same state it was prior to MX came in and destroyed all the things, which is why he's a bit nastier than usual. **

**In short, I didn't want to pull out that 'Key to Return Hearts' just yet. I'm forever wary of writing extended canonverse for KH, but I will finish off this fic in one way or another. And I don't think we should be sticking Keys into the chest of the guy who happens to have KH's one actual sadist living in him :l**

**This chapter's going to be **_**at least **_**two parts, since I seem to be underestimating how much Sora and co. tend to blab, and I don't want to post a 5000+ word chapter in one go. If you have any questions, queries or the like, please review! Review anyway, actually~**

Unlike what it took to get Sora exhausted, it didn't take much to distract him. His mind was a free spirit, he liked to say, following wherever the breeze took it; Donald called it ADD.

The duck had a habit of that, it wasn't the first mental disorder he'd attempted to lump Sora with, the first being 'bipolar'.

…Admittedly he did kind of jump between emotions.

The brunette Keyblade wielder sighed, leaning on the back of Goofy's chair within the gummi ship. They'd just finished up rounds in a world and were heading back to Radiant Garden for a resupply, since a particularly large, nasty Heartless had drained most of their Potions and Ethers. The monster wasn't anything really out of the ordinary when it came to large Heartless, but Sora had been so distracted lately that it had caused several injuries that could've been avoided.

"Did ya find any new Keychains while we were there, Sora?" said Goofy, noticing the look on Sora's face. The brunette looked up at him, before shrugging, rifling through his pockets. He stopped after a few minutes, blinking slowly, before drawing out a slightly dirt-encrusted keychain that resembled a gear that had been split in half, the inside of it forming an 'S'.

"I didn't get this there" he said in surprise, wracking his brain as to where he picked it up. He couldn't recall getting it from anyone, especially not in the condition it was in…

Sora picked at the dirt, rubbing the metal with his thumb until the Keychain was clean, polishing it a little with a bit of saliva (the only thing on hand!). It gleamed in the cabin lights, the metal warm to the touch.

It felt familiar. He felt like he knew this Keychain from somewhere, but the specifics wouldn't enter his mind.

"Somethin' the matter?" asked Goofy. "You're usually pretty eager to try out a new Keyblade."

"No…it's just…" Sora murmured, before exhaling. He summoned his Keyblade, removing the current Keychain and pocketing it. The weapon defaulted to the Kingdom Key in response, though for the moment it lacked its chain. If he tried to use it like this, the weapon's Keychain would simply reappear, and the keychain itself would vanish from the pocket he kept them in.

Sora fiddled with the old clasp, prying it open enough to fix it onto the Keyblade, and closing the clasp shut.

In an instant, the dirtied Keychain crackled, the wear and tear disappearing, shortly followed by the weapon being encased in a redish-black cloud and reshaping.

As if by instinct, the moment he saw the weapon's form he dropped it in shock, the weapon clattering loudly against the floor.

"That's no regular Keyblade" observed Goofy, staring at it, as Sora gingerly stood up bent over, gripping the black handle. Energy flowed through his arm, warm and comforting, reminding him this was still his Keyblade, the weapon that had seen him through countless battles, his constant companion through all his trials.

But its current form…it was similar to Oblivion, in a sense, in that there were chains wrapped around the weapon's shaft. It was mostly red and black, save for a few silver embellishments, and the two turquoise-coloured 'eyes' that were set in it, one just above the hilt, and one at the teeth of the key, which had taken the shape of something akin to a gear.

He knew the name. He always knew the 'name' of the Keyblade's shape. It helped him remember which ones were better at standing in a block or allowed him to channel his magic more effectively. But those names _meant_ nothing, they were noise. Only Oblivion and Oathkeeper had truly gained lore of their own, having been wielded by Roxas.

This name, though. It rang through his head, his stomach churning wildly as he could see the blonde's sneer in his eye. The one who wasn't Roxas.

This Keyblade was 'Void Gear'.

He didn't know exactly what that had meant to Ventus besides the fact his quip had made him want to throw a punch. The mere thought made him want to risk dark taint and hurl the Keychain out into the abyss outside, never to be seen again.

But this Keyblade…he wanted to ditch it but at the same time he could feel it wasn't a Keyblade to be taken lightly. It looked heavy, but felt light in his hand, and he suspected the weapon was both adept at dealing blows and channeling magic…no, not suspected. He could feel it. This was one of the more powerful Keychains he'd ever encountered. The thought of actually getting rid of it left a heavy weight on his heart, almost like a dull pain. It might've gotten him in trouble numerous times, but he wasn't about to start ignoring his heart now.

"I guess I'll have to try it out when we get to Radiant Garden, huh?" he said, adopting his usual cheerful grin and sitting back down.

"Still got aways to go, so keep that grin up" said Donald, poking the fuel meter.

He lapsed back into silence, though he didn't dismiss the Keyblade; he continued to weight and test it, getting used to the feel of the grip, the way the weapon moved through the air. It was one of the few that moved…naturally. More like an extension of his arm than a weapon. The Kingdom Key felt like that, as did a few others, but most were a bit clunky, a bit too short, a bit too long, a bit too broad in the teeth, too light in the shaft. There were many reasons. If he wasn't _holding _the weapon, he would've thought it'd be another case of being a bit too heavy and broad in the teeth. The end of the weapon did feel a bit weighted, which was always a problem on Sora's end because of how he used it. Riku could probably use it a bit more effectively, but it wasn't enough to be a hindrance.

He tested a bit how the weapon felt from a makeshift version of Riku's stance, and nodded to himself. Yeah, definitely a bit heavy at the end, more suited to being raised high.

He kicked his legs up, facing his back to Goofy's chair, and exhaled, thinking of Ventus and what he'd said. The thoughts and words hadn't left him, and he'd occasionally dream quite vividly of the friendless lech comment- to Sora, that was one insult that dug very deep.

"Hey, you guys. D'ya think I could ever look like a villain?"

Donald burst out laughing at the comment, which was quickly joined by Goofy. Sora pouted, sitting back up.

"You? Villain? That's ridiculous" said Donald with a huff of superiority. "You've got a baby face and you're too friendly."

"I can be unfriendly" Sora argued petulantly, before recalling with a sharp twang that yes, he could be _very _unfriendly.

"Well, Sora, I think you'd have to look diff'runt somehow to be a villain" said Goofy, giving him a scrutinizing look.

"Different hair and eye colour?" Sora suggested.

"No, no, no, no. Not even then. Impossible" said Donald disdainfully. "Not even with an Organization XIII coat on."

"Not even Riku's dark suit?"

"Not even Riku's dark suit."

The pout was full-fledged on Sora's face. Honestly, he wanted to figure out who exactly Ventus had mistaken him for. Sora wasn't prone to outright disliking others, but from what he'd heard of the blonde boy, nor was Ven. So he was stumped; he needed a face. He had a name, but he needed a face to pair it to; a face capable of being cruel enough to generate the hatred in Ven's eyes.

Maybe it'd help him understand why he felt the same way in return.

"Ok, how about this- when we get to Radiant Garden, I'll buy some hair dyes or something, and we'll try and get a combination that works. If we fail, I'll concede defeat."  
"Better idea" said Donald. "I'll change your hair for you."

"Is that really a good idea?" Goofy asked hesitantly, and Donald shot him an eyebrow-searing glare.

"If I can turn him into a mermaid and myself into a hollow mummy, I can change Sora's hair colour."

"Fine, it's a deal" said Sora stubbornly, folding his arms, and the gummi ship wobbled.

"Smile! Smile like your lives depend on it!" the duck squawked.

**(A/N: Yes, 'makeshift Riku's stance' is the stance you think it is, he's just seated.)****  
**


	4. Thesis 2

Once they'd arrived in the town, Sora's distracted state only got worse. He could feel his eyes flicking to and fro through Radiant Garden, his stomach twisting at the idea of encountering Ventus. Or, more specifically, summoning his Keyblade around Ventus while he still had the Void Gear keychain attached.

At the same time the twisting anger and defiance that swelled up every time he thought of the blonde prevented him from outright changing it. On one end he didn't want the confrontation, but on the other the stunned, angry look on his face…he couldn't help but think it'd be absolutely _priceless_ in the worst way possible.

Sora shook his head, trying to dismiss the thoughts. This wasn't like him at all, and the idea was a little scary. He was rarely so malicious to people on the same side as himself; he kept those niggly tendencies restricted to Heartless battles, Organization XIII and Xehanort.

"Sora, get your head out of the clouds" said Donald, who was browsing the weapons store. "We need the munny for that weapon."

"Oh, right" Sora mumbled, sorting through his pockets and withdrawing the munny pouch. He handed over the required amount and Donald took the weapon, quickly launching into bartering over how much his previous staff was worth.

Sora rolled his eyes and headed over to the item shop, restocking their restorative item supplies. Mainly Ether; Sora was a capable healer in his own right, but Ether had more functions than simply keeping him alive. If it hadn't been for magic, Sora probably would've been dead well before he reached Hollow Bastion the first time.

"Done shoppin'?" asked Goofy, walking over.

"I dunno, ask Donald" said Sora, as the fuming duck stalked over to them.

"That weapon was worth way more than a measly 150 munny!" he shouted furiously.

Goofy made a face at him, and Sora chuckled, before turning and giving Donald a determined look.

"Well? We gonna do this?"

"Let's make it a bet" said Donald, tapping his foot. "If I'm right, you have to shout ice-cream. If I'm wrong-"

"I'll form the χ-blade, take over Kingdom Hearts, put Xehanort in his place, and make everyone spend the rest of eternity serving _me _ice-cream."

"Sounds villainous" commented Goofy, and Sora grinned, putting his hands on his hips.

"Obviously the point."

"Something actually reasonable" snorted Donald, tapping his foot.

"The shouting ice cream isn't reasonable" retorted Sora. "We use the same munny."

That stumped Donald, who looked shock, then annoyed, then with a huff tried to think of something else.

"Aha! Chores on the gummi ship for a month to whoever loses" said Sora suddenly.

"What?! That's gotta be the worst…oh wait. I'm gonna win anyway, so you're on, Sora" said Donald, looking confident enough that his feathers almost seemed to fluff up.

"We'll see" replied Sora. "Let's ask if we can borrow the Borough for a bit."

Sorting out their purchases, the group headed down into the main streets, only to be mobbed by Heartless- some things would never change.

"Great" said Sora sharply, instantly summoning his Keyblade as Claymores began to form around them, launching himself straight into battle.

Now that he was _using _the Keyblade as it was, the sense he'd gotten from the weapon stronger than ever. The heartless's 'flesh' was torn asunder like tissue paper, and it cut through the air with ease. The Heartless mob was gone within a few short minutes, leaving a scattering of munny and orbs around as Sora straightened from his battle pose, flexing his shoulder as he examined it.

He could feel a bit of a twinge in his right tricep from the upper-end's weight- his fighting form and the Keyblade were basically having an argument. Of course, the Keyblade wasn't worth switching things up, not when he'd been using the stance for so long.

"D'ya know what's up with that Keyblade, Sora?" asked Goofy, and Sora's eyebrows furrowed a bit.

"I'm not sure" he said, lifting the weapon so the turquoise 'eyes' glinted in the sunlight. "Something about it feels really familiar."

"It looks like Riku's sword" said Donald, tapping his foot.

Honestly the only thing similar was the turquoise eyes and some of the colour scheme.

Rather than actually say anything, Sora dismissed the Keyblade and bonked Donald on the head with his fist, walking into the Borough and ignoring the duck's yelling.

Cid was busy tapping away at the computer, while Yuffie wandered around, pulling things out of random places.

"Oh hi, Sora!" she suddenly shouted, and he was engulfed by the petite ninja.

"Mph-grreof!" he said, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her free. She grinned at him cheerfully.

"Nice to see ya again!" she said, making a mock gun-shape with her hand and firing. "Riku was super-worried last time you left here."

"Was he?" Sora asked, panic dawning in his eyes. He didn't want to worry Riku, of all people. He had enough on his plate, with looking for Aqua and taking care of that idiot Ventus.

He rubbed his forehead, mentally scratching out the 'idiot' part and inwardly scolding himself.

"Yeah, apparently you left super-pissed" she said casually, waving her hand. "Which I didn't believe. Are you even capable of getting angry?"

"Oh, I'm capable of a lot of things" said Sora casually, putting his arms behind his head. "Just not one to go parading it around, that's all. Anyway, can we borrow the corner of the room? Me and Donald have a bet."

"Ohhh?" said Yuffie, instantly intrigued by anything that could potentially yield munny or items.

"Sora thinks a bit of hair dye can make him look evil" the duck said disdainfully.

"I said hair and eyes, actually" Sora corrected. "So we're going to test it out."

"Oh my god, I'm gonna suggest colours" she said.

"Sora's gonna be swabbing the decks, mark my words" said Donald, and the four proceeded into the back of the Borough.

Sora took a seat on the bed, as Donald started fiddling with his wand, the end sparking.

"Maybe you should test this out first" Goofy suggested cautiously.

"I am a 100% capable court magician, Goofy" Donald retorted, before a zap of magic energy hit Yuffie, causing her hair to suddenly look like she'd been electrocuted.

"…I wonder what would happen if you did that to Sora?"

"Shut up. I know what I'm doing. Ok! First colour!"

Yuffie rubbed her hair, trying to get it to go flat. "Let's start with some practice runs! Electric blue!"

"You got it" said the duck, waving the wand around before point it at Sora, his head suddenly engulfed in a puff of magic energy.

Once it had dissipated, he was blinking awkwardly, sporting a full head of blue hair.

"How do I look?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

The three, however, didn't need to speak to tell him, since they were in the process of breaking out into giggles.

Sora pouted, massaging his head. It was tingling a bit, like the after current of getting shocked with electricity. Most people wouldn't recognize that feeling but unfortunately many a magic-casting heartless had inflicted lightning spells.

"Ok, ok" said Yuffie, wheezing. "Something serious."

"How 'bout blonde?" Goofy suggested.

Sora felt a grimace form on his face at the idea of having blonde hair, thinking of Ventus, before exhaling. If he'd been Ventus's other half, he could've been blonde…

"Sure, let's try blonde."

Donald waved the wand again and with a 'poof!', the spiky mess had turned a rich blonde hue.

"He looks like Cloud" said Yuffie, staring.

"Who looks like Cloud?" inquired a voice from the doorway, as Leon stepped inside, leaning his gunblade against the entrance and walking over. He stared at Sora for a few minutes, his brow furrowing and causing his scar to distort slightly.

"Is…that Sora with blonde hair? What on earth are you guys doing?"

"We wanted to see if a colour change could make me look evil" said Sora, somehow making it sound cheerful.

A single brunette eyebrow raised. "…Wouldn't silver or white be more appropriate?"

"True" said Donald.

"Wait, I need a mirror" said Sora, and Yuffie conveniently dragged a dressing mirror from across the room, placing it in front of the bed. Sora looked into it, surveying his appearance. He _did _look like Cloud, actually. The difference in hair style somehow managed to prevent a Ventus or Roxas resemblance.

"Think I could convince anyone I'm Cloud?" Sora asked, and Leon exhaled.

"Please don't. One Cloud is enough, thanks."

Yuffie wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Trouble in paradise?" she said sneakily, and the brunette lightly clipped her on the back of her head, ignoring her cry of protest.

"So, white next?" said Goofy, and the group nodded. The duck waved his wand around, but somehow managed to mistarget his spell, the projectile bouncing off the mirror and splitting in two. Thankfully, one of them hit Sora.

But the other one…

There was the clear, crisp sound of a leather-gloved hand meeting a face with a large amount of force, Leon shaking his head in despair, his hair now completely white.

"You better remember what my original hair colour is _to a tee_, Donald" warned the leather-clad male, and the duck gulped.

"This one is actually pretty close" said Goofy, blinking, as Sora looked at his reflection. The white had an eerie quality to it, and was giving him a sinking feeling in his stomach, before it hit him like a tonne of bricks.

If his eyes were yellow, this would be what he looked like if Xehanort had succeeded.

"Ok, I'm creeped out" he said, his voice becoming slightly high pitched. "If I had yellow eyes I'd be a Xehanort lackey and _let's not go there._"

"Sora has a point. His eyes are too innocent" Yuffie said with a nod. "Try changing them to yellow on the next round."

"But it was only hair!" complained Donald.

"No, Donald, he said hair and eyes" Goofy corrected, and the duck shot him a ferocious glare.

"You're changing my hair back first" Leon said in an annoyed voice.

"Ah phooey" muttered the duck, turning around and waving his wand, casting a spell on Leon. Once the energy cloud had cleared, his hair was back to its former glory.

"And I am leaving" he said, turning to go before Yuffie grabbed his arm.

"C'mon, don't you wanna see an evil Sora?" she asked.

Leon raised his eyebrows, before exhaling. "I don't like seeing evil versions of anyone. Now if you don't mind, Cloud is waiting outside for me."

The brunette pulled himself out of the ninja's grasp, picking up a few Potions and Ethers from Merlin's bag and heading outside, retrieving his gunblade from the wall.

"Well, what's next?" Yuffie asked.

"…Black?" Sora suggested. "I know most of the bad guys we run into don't have black hair, but hey, if white almost works…"

"Yellow eyes too?" Donald asked, and Yuffie nodded.

"Yeah! Same yellow as a Heartless!"

Sora's hand gripped the bedsheet for a second, suddenly feeling a wave of terror grip him. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

Worth swabbing the gummi ship's deck for a month, though?

He actually didn't have time to protest, as Donald was preparing the spell already, and in a few short seconds his head was engulfed in a magic cloud.

When it cleared, he could've sworn he saw Yuffie take a visible step backwards.

"Guess Donald's doing the gummi ship cleaning for a month" said Goofy, while Donald stared with his mouth open.

"I DON'T WANT TO CLEAN THE GUMMI SHIP!" Donald shouted, throwing himself onto the floor and smacking the floorboards. "HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

"It's that bad?" Sora said, though he kind of already knew. He could see the mirror in his peripheral vision.

"…it's that bad" said Yuffie, gulping. "Look for yourself."

Sora also swallowed, turning his head fully to face the mirror, and instantly his body moved backward, staring wide-eyed.

That was not his face.

The now raven-haired young man crept forward again, never taking his eyes off the mirror, as though the figure in it was going to jump out any second. The terror in his face eased the evil look, but he knew if he so much as adopted a neutral or smiling expression the face staring back out from the mirror would be a horrifying sight.

And he knew, without a doubt in his mind, that was the face Ventus remembered and hated.

Vanitas's face.

"Hey, what's going on in- HOLY CRUMPETS AND JAM, WHO THE HELL IS THAT?"

The group turned at the sound of a large object being dropped and the voice to see Cid staring wide-eyed at Sora, having just dropped a large box of blueprints and paperwork.

"Uh" started Sora, "you didn't hear what we were doing?"

"…Sora?"

"Yeah" he said, looking a bit awkward.

"Never go to the dark side, y'hear?"

Sora gave him a deadpan stare at this. "I'll keep that in mind" he retorted, and Cid said nothing, only turning right back on his heel and going to the computer.

"Put the terrified look back on" said Yuffie shrilly. "It's even worse when you've got that kind of expression."

He tried to resist the temptation, but in the end it was too much, and he turned back to face her, giving her a dark glare and coupling it with a smirk.

She made a squeaking sound and ran for the exit, the heavy wooden door shutting with a bang.

"I shouldn't laugh at that, should I?" Sora asked, and Goofy shook his head. The teen exhaled, looking back into the mirror. The face staring back seemed colder than the expression he was sure he was wearing, almost like an assessing gaze.

To his horror, a malicious grin then dawned on the reflection's face.

A searing pain shot right through Sora's head, causing him to break eye contact with the mirror to hold his hands to his forehead, his skull splitting at the seams. A feeling he wasn't sure of had spawned in him- it felt like shock, but it was for all the wrong reasons. He tried to process it, place it, but the pain was too much, and he found himself slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger, sorry. Blabbermouths; next chapter's STILL part of Thesis. I guess everybody got excited over Void Gear in chapter 3 as I did huh? **

**Really, I can't express how much the reviews, favourites and follows mean to me! Thank you everyone.**

**To those saying 'Sora, don't get into trouble'…dude, it's the one thing he's exceptionally good at.**

** Flurocia: *loud coughing in regards to this chapter***

**Things to address: according to this fic, Vanitas's appearance in KH3D was for our eyes only. I.E: Sora didn't see him, but he kind of heard him. I basically summed it up to the fact that Sora DIDN'T REACT. C'MON. Maybe he hasn't seen a mirror in 2 years or something ****, but pretty much I interpreted it as Sora didn't seem him. **

**Ok, I do have the next chapter finished, but I'm hesitant about posting ahead of time. If I get enough reviews for this, I might. **


	5. Thesis 3

When he awoke, the lights of the Borough were off, all beside a single, small one being emitted from the computer area. A quick glance revealed he was still on Merlin's bed, his friends forms curled up in sleeping bags on the floor. He couldn't see Merlin or any of the other group, so he suspected they were most likely at home, Merlin staying over as a guest. The empty state of the room made him suspect someone was outside, standing watch.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes, before an eerie glint made him start suddenly.

As it turned out, it was his eyes being reflected back in the mirror; Donald hadn't changed his hues back to normal, so amber orbs were staring back at him from the glass.

He swallowed, only giving the reflection a brief look before turning away again. Now he'd seen it, he understood Ven's feelings toward the matter. Not his own, not yet; but this situation needed unravelling somehow, and this was hopefully the first step.

He stood up, stretching a little and rubbing his forehead, a headache having formed just behind his eye.

He needed to say something to someone. Riku, maybe, if he could stomach the worry telling him about this was sure to generate. It might be stupid, but Sora firmly believed Riku had enough problems without worrying about his sorry ass (he did it enough anyway).

He shuddered lightly, stepping over his friend's forms. If Ventus had decided to visit today, he suspected he would have a) been woken up violently or b) not woken up at all.

He clenched his fist at the thought, before dismissing it, slipping outside. Cloud was seated on the patio, looking a little bored. He turned and looked warily at Sora for a few moments, before chuckling to himself.

"I was wondering why it looked like everyone had gotten an atomic wedgie at some point today" he quipped. "Nice look, Sora."

"Do I say thank you?" Sora retorted.

Cloud smiled slightly. "Not sure."

The temporarily raven-haired boy grimaced.

"Did Donald turn Squall's hair white earlier today?" the blonde asked, and Sora raised an eyebrow, folding his arms.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Heh. He forgot to change the carpet back" he muttered, smiling slightly. "Squall is not happy, let me tell you."

Sora pondered the sentence, wondering if he should actually tell Cloud he knew exactly what he meant by that. But hey, the innocent guise worked well for him, and it meant people gossiped freely in front of Sora without thinking the former brunette would understand every word.

Please. He'd been home. He'd been sat down for the 'talk'. And he'd attended school.

He couldn't help a complimentary eye roll.

"Hate to say it, but the evil look suits you, Sora" Cloud said, leaning back on the wall. "Dunno how a change in hair and eye colour can alter your whole demeanour, but somehow it has. Never noticed your eyebrows till now."

"What about 'em?" Sora asked.

"They're in a permanent downward slant, like Squall's. If you weren't so cheerful all the time, your face would forever be a scowl."

"Ah. Definitely like Leon."

"Yep."

The two men chuckled a bit at this. Leon actually would get a little frustrated at people when they asked him why he was annoyed half the time, since it was usually just him sitting with a neutral expression. Sora had borne the brunt of said annoyance more than once.

"What drove you to try and make yourself look evil anyway? Squall said that was what you were up to, but he left to avoid more incidents."

"Ah, I dunno…" Sora murmured. "Circumstances. There's a lot I don't understand."

Cloud smiled slightly.

"I still remember our first talk very clearly" the blonde murmured, looking up at the sky. "Do you remember it?"

"Yeah. You told me to not lose sight of my light" said Sora, nodding slightly.

"Indeed I did."

The raven-haired boy shuffled a bit on the concrete, thinking. "Why'd you bring it up?"

The blonde sighed, flicking his blonde hair a bit, before interlocking his hands and placing them in front of his face, much the same way he had when he'd first spoken to the young man. "Why do you think I brought it up, Sora?"

Sora gritted his teeth, before dismissing the feeling, knowing that Cloud was simply looking out for him. And he probably had a point, too.

"I'm going back to Twilight Town to speak to Master Yen Sid after this" Sora admitted.

"So there is something going on. Catching on to it early? Me? I can hear Squall laughing already. So, what was the real reason?"

Sora swallowed nervously, before exhaling, trying to think of the simplest explanation. "There's someone I hate for no reason. Or, more specifically, what reasons there are don't…fit. He hates me back, but because he thought I was someone else who resembled me with different tones. I wanted to know what that person looked like."

"So is that it?" Cloud asked, indicating to Sora's hair. "Black hair and gold eyes?"

Sora nodded. "The problem we're having is that he believes I am that person still."

"Tried convincing him otherwise?"

Sora said nothing. He would've, if he could look at Ventus without wanting to break his nose.

Cloud made a noise under his breath. "So you're not entirely convinced either."

"…No. No I'm not" Sora whispered, his head spinning. Because this was more than a matter of having someone else's heart dwelling inside him. For someone to go to such lengths to have him destroyed…Vanitas had to be high-class evil.

"Tch" said Sora with a grimace, gripping the fabric of his jacket tight, his arms still firmly folded. He could feel frustration twisting in his mind. At the statement? A bit. At Ventus? Always. At the circumstances? Without a doubt.

He needed to let off some steam.

"I'm gonna find some Heartless" Sora stated with a grimace, summoning Void Gear. Cloud gave the weapon a look of surprise.

"…Yeah. Evil suits you" he muttered. "I'll stay here. Don't stay out too late- I know you collapsed earlier."

"Who are you, my mum?" Sora retorted.

"That's new. Usually I'm the one telling Squall that."

"I'm sure he appreciates that one" Sora snarked sarcastically, and a smirk appeared on Cloud's face.

"From the bottom of his heart."

Sora rolled his eyes again, before heading out into the dark streets. Honestly this was probably a terrible idea, but he needed to start hitting something around before he ripped his own hair out by the roots instead.

The familiar sound of Heartless forming spawned a smirk on Sora's face as he brought his Keyblade around, slashing downward and straight through the Crimson Jazz before it could even start spawning it's bombs. He wasn't in the mood for that tonight.

He blocked the incoming blade of an Armoured Knight before viciously countering, swinging the Keyblade in a wide arc and tearing through three of them, pink hearts quietly raising into the sky as he rolled to avoid a laser from a Surveillance Robot, only to be smashed into a wall by a Morning Star, the bulky Heartless having created a shockwave.

Sora grumbled under his breath, calling up a Magnet spell. The remaining Heartless quickly whirled into a group. He flicked his Keyblade outward, magic energy crackling through his hand before he raised it sky high and called down several rounds of lightning magic, taking down all but the now-injured Morning Star.

He rotated the Keyblade back to his side, before launching into a combo, knocking the spiked Heartless through the streets rapidly before slamming it into a wall, the creature disappearing in a puff of black energy.

He stepped back, wiping a bit of sweat off his brow before shouldering the Keyblade. It hadn't been a hard fight, and he was debating whether he'd get back to sleep if he went back now. He put a hand through his currently-black locks, deciding that no, he probably wouldn't. He needed a decent workout.

Sora climbed up the wall, heading out down the bailey, his footsteps loud against the stairs. He was heading for the ravine trail that let down to the Crystal Fissure and the Great Maw; the path _always _had a plentiful stream of Heartless, and there was a saviour point in the Crystal Fissure.

Nobody he'd asked knew how those things formed; there had been multiple debates but one thing was very clear- they refreshed the body the same way Elixirs did, and they weren't rare as hen's teeth. Any location of a saviour point was kept close at hand in Sora's mind; using one before a large battle had become a ritual for him.

He had to scale a fair bit of construction to reach the Ravine Trail; seemed like the Restoration Committee had been eager to stop people from heading down here. No matter; he'd always been agile, that kind of wall wasn't going to stop him any time soon.

His feet hit the dirt with a quiet thud, and he headed down toward the ravine path.

Heartless appeared at regular intervals, spurred on by the lack of sunlight, but each of them met their demise swiftly, Void Gear's teeth shredding all opposition. Fighting was mechanical and instinctive by now, the movement came easily and without consideration, leading him deeper down into the ravine. He had developed a few nicks and scratches; a burn in the cloth of his upper arm from a laser, a few cuts down his arms from encounters with Morning Stars. Adrenaline had numbed him from the pain, and they weren't nasty enough to waste a Cure spell or a Potion on. He'd had worse.

He neared the entrance of the Crystal Fissure, stopping to catch his breath for a moment before he heard a rustle of clothing and a weapon being prepared. A proper weapon, not a Heartless.

His Keyblade was in his hand instantaneously, a sudden rush of energy and excitement entering his mind, clouding it completely and disabling his normal thought process. Like what had happened with Ventus, just a different emotion this time.

In the darkness he couldn't see his assailant's face, but he could see the glint of a steel weapon, and he met him with full force, the steel of their weapons smashing against each other in a rapid flurry of strokes.

His heartbeat was pounding in his ears, each block, blow and strike bringing a shock of exhilaration through him. Heartless, what did they matter? Small fry. The true fight had always been against others who could more or less match him. He could hear the swish of clothing, the panted breaths, the clenching of a jaw. The sweat flowing through the cloth on his hands, his own breathing, the sound of shoes sliding against soil as they blocked.

But who was he- _doesn't matter! _

That insistence again. Keeping his mind in the fight, and quite successfully. The other had been holding up a strong front, but he wasn't a match for the speed Void Gear and its current wielder possessed.

With a rush of energy the attacker brought his weapon forward, locking it with his own.

"Who are you?" he growled. The voice twinged familiarity in his mind, but the adrenaline and energy made it impossible to place.

"Why does it matter?" he replied in a low voice, the cloudiness forcing the words out of his mouth and causing a smirk to playing across his lips. Amber eyes sparkled maniacally, looking into the subtle reflection of light he knew was being caused by his opponent's eyes.

_After all, we are the only ones who'll be leaving here alive._

He could hear hands tightening on the weapon's grip.

He didn't catch the magic energy in time, and was suddenly thrown backward by a blast of fire that momentarily blinded him, knocking him backwards and into the Crystal Fissure. The attacker followed him, suddenly dropping his stance. Good, that gave him an opening to retaliate.

"Oi!" the other shouted, before casting an illumination spell, leaping forward and punching him directly in the jaw. "Get a hold of yourself, Sora!"

_Sora._

The teen stared at the face before him, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. Blue eyes. Brown hair. That same old, faded scar, his appearance fully clear within the flickering lights of the crystal cave.

Leon.

"Leon" he breathed, and terror suddenly filled his face, his body instantly beginning to shake as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Dammit, don't cry" he said forcefully, pulling the younger boy into his grasp and hugging him tightly, but Sora couldn't stop the flood flowing out of his eyes.

"You're an idiot" Leon muttered, but the concern in his voice was clear as day. Sora choked, trying to force words out.

"I'm s-sorry. Oh Light, I am so sorry" he whispered, trying to get a hold of himself.

"It's fine. It's fine, ok? Hang on."

The older man picked the boy up easily, lifting him into a piggy back position. He struggled to loop his gunblade back to his waist, but managed in the end, beginning to take Sora back up the ravine.

"I didn't recognize you in the dark. Those eyes made me think you were a Heartless" Leon murmured.

Sora said nothing. He was close enough to one, with what his thoughts had been.

He tried to stifle a sob by burying his face in the fur of Leon's jacket, but he could quickly the feel the fibres beginning to get wet.

"I don't know what came over me" he whispered. "I was myself, and then I wasn't…"

The older man made a noise under his breath, before sighing. "That hair and those eyes. Was that the final combo Donald and the rest settled on?"

"Yeah."

"Are they the reason for this behaviour just now?"

Sora swallowed, his fingers clenching up, his body still trembling violently.

"No" Sora murmured, almost too quietly to be heard.

"I thought so" Leon said, his voice suddenly gentle and full of worry. "Dammit, Sora…"

"I'm sorry" he whispered, holding him tightly. "Riku…"

What would Riku think? He'd probably call him an idiot and fly off the handle at this point. What could he say? How could he explain this? He didn't understand himself, try as he might.

The fact was he was being totally honest with Leon about the hair and eyes having nothing to do with it. He was almost one hundred percent sure it wouldn't have mattered; if he'd gone to the Crystal Fissure with his normal hair and eyes, the same emotions would have still overwhelmed him.

He was struggling to wrap his mind around it. Unlike the battle with Ventus, these, technically, were almost _positive _emotions, but they were so twisted up that they'd taken on a darker undertone.

Overall, he was thankful Leon was the one he'd run into- the man was capable and well-trained with a good head on his shoulders, more than enough to bring him back to his senses.

The Heartless didn't attack them on their way back up the ravine, and despite him remaining silent, Sora knew this was worrying Leon. His jaw was clenched, and he could feel the tenseness in the man carrying him. He would've protested, but the shock of coming out his mind-stupor was enough that he doubted he was able to walk capably.

At the ruins of the castle gates, Leon gently put the teenager down, sitting him on a piece of broken rock and looking at him seriously, his arms folded.

"…I don't get it" he said simply.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Get what?"

"I've been fighting Heartless and darkness and what have you for more than a decade, I'm pretty good at getting a read on someone. You don't read dark, but the look in your eyes…"

Despite the last part of the sentence, Sora felt a bit of relief wash over him. He didn't feel dark either, and besides these two occasions he certainly didn't act it.

"Do you think you'll be able to get a handle on it, Sora?" he asked seriously, his eyes glinting with worry so raw it stunned him for a few seconds.

"I'll be alright" he assured him, though he didn't quite believe his own words.

"…I'll take your word on it, then. I'm going to kill that duck for agreeing to do this, though. Yeah, let's just serve up everyone's worst nightmare on a platter" Leon muttered, picking Sora back up and heading toward the wall blocking the path off from the rest of Radiant Garden.

"Worst nightmare?" Sora asked, and Leon exhaled.

"Sora. You don't act like it- you're still a kid. But you're a tough cookie. A really, really stale, break-your-teeth cookie. And you losing yourself to the darkness would probably mean the end of us all. Sorry to put pressure on you."

He snorted, trying to bring some humour into the conversation. "Oh yeah, if I were the bad guy, I'd have Kingdom Hearts in three days. I can see that old geezer crying already."

Sora couldn't see it, but he knew for a fact that Leon had just rolled his eyes.

The trip back was uneventful. Cloud said nothing, but Sora could see him and Leon looking at each other, almost like they were communicating telepathically. He smiled quietly at the exchange- it reminded him of the bond he and Riku had.

Well, whenever _Ventus _wasn't around.

The currently-raven haired teen grimaced, feeling something he hadn't expected.

_Genuine _dislike.

Leon put him back on his bed, ruffling his hair.

"Go to sleep. I'll start preparing the ingredients for Peking duck" he said, his face completely deadpan.

"Sounds delicious" Sora snarked, and Leon gave him a wry smile.

"If I didn't know what you actually looked like, I'd say you were serious."

"Maybe I am serious" he teased, grinning evilly.

Leon raised his eyebrows, before petting his head awkwardly. "Goodnight, Sora" he said, heading back outside.

Sora exhaled. Leon had looked a little shaken as he'd left- the colour change really did alter his own demeanour entirely.

Sora sighed, lying down on the bed. Well, at least he knew it wasn't just the fact Ventus's nemesis, Vanitas, was a right piece of work. Why he took comfort in that, he had no idea.

He grimaced a bit, feeling the heady feeling of sleep descend on him, contemplating his feelings. The root of genuine dislike had formed toward the blonde boy; somehow, he had to convince Riku to stop giving him so much attention.

He fell asleep, his face contorted into a look of annoyance that remained the whole night.

**FINALLY. Thesis is finished! Took me damn long enough. A note or two:**

**-Sora is fully aware Squall = Leon. Cloud is the only one permitted to call Leon Squall without reprimand, which is why Sora and Cloud called him Leon and Squall respectively in their conversation.**

**-Headcanon: Sora's more aware than he lets on for the sake of Riku. At the very least, he knows what the carpet and the drapes are.**

**-Donald's magic was a fully body change but because the spell got muddled up Leon had some carpet issues.**

**-I'll let you decide why Cloud knows the carpet doesn't currently match the drapes. *wink***

**-Sora probably wouldn't be all that scary if he wasn't having other ~issues~ and brandishing Void Gear like it's the only Keyblade he's ever used.**

**Thank you all for the reviews and follows! I know it would've been great to see Ventus stroll right into these events but they probably would've killed each other and the story isn't over yet D: **

**Patience, my dear readers. You'll get your Vanilla Bunny fix soon enough. Unless he kills me for calling him that.**


	6. Concepts

**A/N: I thought I'd get this out of the way before I start on the rest of the chapters. In case you haven't noticed, this fic is Cleon/Soriku, but very minorly. I.E there's not going to be lemons at any stage because this is a branching KH canon fic, but it does imply there's more to Soriku than friendship. After KH3D I am physically unable to see them as 'just friends'. **

**I've changed the cover image. If you want to see the full-res version, follow the link to my deviantart on my profile. /shameless plug.**

Something was wrong.

Very wrong.

Riku licked lips that had just gone extremely dry, his hands beginning to shake. He'd never been one for intuition, really, but lately he felt a bit more sensitive. That 'lately' being the aftermath of his Mark of Mastery exam. And right now, he wanted to completely drop everything and find Sora as fast as he possibly could.

Since he was to be travelling on his own, he'd been taught how to pilot a gummi ship, and that was exactly where they were right now. Ven was sleeping soundly on one of the cots. Gummi ship cockpits were very small, only really having enough room for four; two in the pilot seats, and two on the bench/cots that lay behind them.

Riku drew in a deep breath, and brought up the navigation map, looking for Twilight Town- or, more specifically, Master Yen Sid's tower. He had no idea where his brunette friend might be, but there was a chance the Master had sensed something as well and would have an idea where he was.

He located Twilight Town's co-ordinates, and sighed loudly when he saw the distance. No trip he couldn't handle, but because neither he or Ventus were particularly smiley people, fuel was a scarce resource.

"Oi, Ven!" Riku called behind him, trying to wake the blonde up. He'd never make it to the tower running on his smiles alone.

"Five more minutes, Terra…" the blonde mumbled, rolling over.

Riku sighed. This had been a regular occurrence since they'd started travelling together. Riku would sometimes slip and call the blonde Roxas by accident, and whenever Ven was out of it or asleep, he'd call Riku Terra. They'd both acknowledged as something they needed to fix, but progress was slow.

"Pretty sure I'm not brunette" Riku retorted, and Ven's eyes flickered open, looking over to him.

"…Somethin' up?" he asked, yawning widely and stumbling out of the cot, walking over to the second pilot seat and sitting down. He glanced at the Nav Map, smirking slightly.

"Ah. Fuel problems."

"Yeah. I'll take the first shift" he muttered, forcing his face into a happy smile and beginning to pilot the ship toward Twilight Town, Ventus snorting through his nose.

"You look ridiculous when you fake-smile" he said, and Riku rolled his eyes.

"So, why the sudden change in course?" Ven asked, looking at the Nav Map. "Last I remember we were heading here…"

He pointed to somewhere else on the NavMap.

"I want to see Master Yen Sid about something" Riku said a little stiffly. "And I don't feel like this can wait."

"Ah. Master stuff" Ven said bitterly. "Boy, do I love being babysat."

"I'm not babysitting you" Riku retorted dully. "Only person I babysit is Sora."

Ven snorted again. "He needs it."

Riku resisted the urge to assume a worried expression, keeping the false-smile up for the sake of not falling into nothing-space. He hated the fact he mollycoddled Sora, but when the brunette kept getting himself in trouble there was nothing he could do. Sora's friend, Leon, had told him not to get so uptight about how he acted; so long as you keep said mollycoddling discreet they don't start accusing you of being their mother.

He'd said it like a man who'd heard the accusation a million times, despite his tough exterior. Of course, that was all well and good for him and Cloud. Sora might be blind as a damn bat when it came to relationships but Riku knew for a fact their relationship was a bit deeper than his and Sora's.

"Stupid Sora" Riku muttered, thinking of the hug at Yen Sid's tower and wishing he'd wise up a bit on the whole relationships thing, because _that _was not the kind of hug you give your best friend.

It took them a few hours to reach Twilight Town, and both boys were never more grateful for the ability to wear their own expressions. Riku kept to his stoic expression, while Ventus's face had filled with curiosity.

"This place is nice" he said curiously, looking around. "Just in time for the sunset."

Riku chuckled, walking through the streets of Twilight Town, heading for the Station Plaza. "Twilight Town has two times of day. Sunset, and night time. Can't rely on the sun for time keeping in this place; that's why the clock tower's on the highest point. It's one of the most important buildings in the entire city."

Riku pointed to the building, which peeped up from above the buildings, glinting in the orange light.

"So you're familiar with this place?" Ventus inquired, and Riku let out a small sigh.

"More than I'd like to be" he admitted.

Twilight Town had more or less been his 'home' for around nine months or so, while Sora had slept. He was more than familiar with its streets and people, though he'd kept himself mostly secluded unless it was completely necessary to go out.

"Oh, they have shops!" said Ventus, looking around as they reached the Tram Common. "We should probably restock."

Riku nodded. "Items are over there, armour's there…they sell candy and ice-cream there" said Riku, pointing to the shops.

"Wow, you do know this place pretty well" said Ventus, and Riku shrugged, before they both did an inventory check.

"Ok…we're running low on Ether" said Ven, looking in the bag. "We're going to have to be a bit careful with the munny…we don't have much."

"Hang on" said Riku, pulling out a pouch from his pocket and walking over to the armour shop. He sold off some of the Heartless loot and came back with an extra 1500 munny.

"That should cover everything" he said, and Ven nodded.

"Ether…Hi-Potions or Potions?"

"Hi-Potions" said Riku. "If we're injured enough to be using items we'll want a good and proper restore. If only Elixirs weren't as scarce as-"

Riku stopped. He'd been about to say 'Sora's brain cells', but something in his gut told him to refrain from the quip. Gut instinct had done more favours for the silverette than his heart had, so he decided to listen.

"Well, they're scarce" he finished with a shrug.

"Alright. I'll go grab them" he said, dashing over to the item shop. The blonde seemed to like shopping and doing inventory; he was good at it, too, so Riku just let him have his way.

He glanced over to the candy shop, and checked his pocket. He had about 600 munny…unless they'd upped the prices it should be enough.

He walked over to the store, where a plump middle-aged lady was minding the store, wiping down the front bench.

"Oh, hello there" she said, adjusting her glasses when she saw Riku. "You're a new face."

Riku hid the grimace. He'd been here numerous times on ice-cream runs for DiZ, he'd just either been wearing his hood up or wearing a blindfold…and he'd had a haircut since.

"Ah…how much are your ice-creams?" he asked.

"200 munny" she said cheerfully. "At least for a popsicle. If you're lucky, you might get one that says WINNER and you'll receive a free one."

"Right…" said Riku awkwardly. He honestly didn't visit Twilight Town often enough that he'd be concerned about a WINNER stick. "Well, I'll grab three sea-salt then."

It wasn't until he had all three ice-creams and had handed over the 600 munny that his brain decided to tell him he'd just bought one extra.

"Alright, we're all stocked up…woah, is one of those for me?" said Ventus, who had just dashed back over with a refilled inventory bag.

"Yeah" said Riku, handing one of the popsicles over.

"Thanks!" said the blonde cheerfully, unwrapping the ice-cream and taking a bite, surprise instantly coming over his face. "Wow, I don't remember Disney Town having this flavour…"

"It's pretty unique" said Riku, shrugging, as they walked over to one of the side walls, unwrapping his own and sticking the end in his mouth. Riku had a bad habit of eating his ice-cream completely inappropriately, but at least he wouldn't murder his teeth on the cold confectionary.

Without warning, a loud whistling sound pierced the air, and with a deafening bang a Keyblade was suddenly embedded in the wall directly between Riku and Ventus.

Riku stared blankly at the Keyblade, not recognizing the shape. It reminded him of a combination of Oblivion and Soul Eater, though there was a gear-like motif to it.

"Void Gear" Ventus hissed, anger flaring in his eyes. Riku raised his eyebrows, recalling the term from when he and Sora had last seen each other. It was the name of a particular Keyblade?

"Yo!" came a cheerful voice, strolling over to them. "Riku, you're a pig. Why do you have two ice-creams?"

Riku blinked at Sora a few times. The brunette looked fine, despite his own sense of foreboding, but he'd known him long enough to see when something was wrong.

And something was definitely wrong, because Sora actually had dark circles underneath his eyes. When did Sora ever miss the opportunity to sleep, the lazy bum?

"It's for you" he said, handing the ice-cream over, and Sora's expression instantly dissolved into surprise, then into gratitude.

"Thanks, Riku!" he said, grinning as he unwrapped the ice-cream and took a bite out of it, completely ignoring the death glare Ventus was giving him.

"You gonna remove this Keyblade?" the blonde growled, and the brunette shrugged, the Keyblade vanishing out of sight, not even looking at him.

"What are you doing in Twilight Town anyway?" he enquired curiously.

"I just wanted to speak to Master Yen Sid, and we ended up getting supplies here."

A strange look ghosted over Sora's face. "You're still travelling together?"

Riku blinked a few times. "Yeah…Mickey said that it was best if Ventus was out and about, and you wouldn't take him, so…"

"I'm not a child" said Ven irritably.

"Right" said Sora, his tone uncharacteristically icy. Riku raised his eyebrows. Last time they'd encountered each other, Sora had been acting completely out of character, actually looking like he was going to punch the other blonde. Now he was giving him the cold shoulder and ignoring his existence, which was…

…how Sora actually acted to people he disliked.

"…Are you upset or something?" Riku asked, feeling concerned.

"Of course not" Sora scoffed, but his eyes didn't reflect the same vibe.

Riku's right eyebrow raised, but he said nothing to contradict the statement. "Do you want to come with us to Yen Sid's tower?"

"Sure. Donald's got Goofy running around doing town chores for munny" said Sora casually. "I managed to worm my way out of it."

"Once a slacker, always a slacker" Riku said with an amused eye roll.

Sora grinned. "You know it!"

Riku returned the smile, one that was warm and genuine, and they started the walk up toward the Station Plaza.

Sora deliberately walked beside Riku, and made it very clear via body language that the blonde boy was anything but welcome, forcing him to walk a few paces behind. He didn't need to glare or say anything to do this; if Sora disliked you, this was how he expressed it.

Originally, he'd thought the fight between the two had occurred because Ventus resembled Roxas. It'd been a good enough explanation at first, but he didn't think Sora actually held anything personal against his Nobody…or the one who looked like him.

However, Sora was now well aware of who Ven was, and somehow the brunette had grown to actually dislike him. Very few people had gotten this treatment, since Sora rarely got to this point, but he knew whoever bore the brunt of it never felt comfortable. Riku was inwardly thankful that despite all his idiocy and shortcomings, Sora had never given him the same treatment he was currently giving Ven.

Riku leaned in to Sora's ear, keeping his voice down. "Mind telling me what Ven did to piss you off?"

"So you call him Ven, huh?" Sora asked in a quiet voice, but his tone was low and a scowl had developed on his face, something glinting behind his eyes.

Riku's eyebrows went up, not quite believing what he was seeing.

Was Sora…getting _jealous_?

No, no way. He hadn't even figured out that the entire reason he'd been acting like a moron the first time they left Destiny Islands was because he was throwing a jealous fit and hadn't realized it. There was no way Sora was jealous.

But the thought wouldn't leave him as they reached the Plaza. Sora's face was pensive, borderline annoyed, and he didn't speak a word. Five minutes of silence from Sora was the equivalent of an ordinary person locking themselves in a room for a week.

Ok, maybe a minor exaggeration, Riku admitted to himself.

"Haven't been here in a while" the brunette murmured. "We've been going through directly."

"Yeah" said Riku, folding his arms, long having finished his ice-cream.

"...This place is…"

The two boys turned to see Ventus staring at the clocktower, his eyes glazed, as though he was completely lost in his thoughts.

Both of them looked between each other for a moment, silently asking 'has he ever been here before?' and responding with a 'no'.

Sora bit his lip for a second, before going out on a limb. "…Roxas?"

The blonde's head instantly snapped back to them, his eyes clearing. "Huh?"

Riku and Sora looked at each other, the brunette scratching his head. Was it possible for Ventus and Roxas to hold a connection besides their ties to Sora's heart and their appearance?

"We'd better get a move on" said Riku firmly, indicating to the Station. "Or else Sora will be dragged into munny collection."

"Pff. Donald doesn't have the energy, he's had to do all the gummi ship maintenance" said Sora casually as they walked toward the station's steps.

"What? How'd you rope him into that?" Riku asked incredulously. Both he and Ventus complained regularly about how quickly the gummi ship needed maintenance and cleaning, and they were splitting the load. He'd just assumed Sora's group were doing the same.

"He lost a bet" said Sora, the sharp way he cut off the sentence indicating he wasn't going to elaborate.

Riku's eyebrows furrowed. Something was definitely up with him, and he was glad that maybe he'd have a chance to do something about it.

He just hoped it wasn't too late.

**Chapter Notes:**

**-Sora was asleep for nine months, not a year. This is canon; according to 358/2 Days the C.O Mission took place about three months into Roxas's existence (he existed for exactly one year.) Kinda makes the term 'birth by sleep' slightly more amusing.**

**-I'm probably slightly off on Riku's TT knowledge since I only got up to day 256. Why? Because fucking Leechgrave that's why. **


	7. Synthesis

**This one is a bit longer since I had trouble dividing it up. You'll appreciate it in the end.**

Once they'd stepped into the station, it didn't take too long before the star-speckled blue train came rolling in. Twilight Town's station was quiet, and Riku had caught a clock reading that it was about 2pm. It was probably a school day.

"This place is full of surprises" said Ventus, looking at the train. "This goes to Master Yen Sid's tower, right?"

"Yeah" said Riku, knowing that Sora was still ignoring him. He exhaled, running his fingers loosely through his silver hair- how'd he end up in the middle of this? The two weren't-

Scratch that. They were quite different. Sora was in your face, borderline abrasive, as well as being cheerful and outgoing. A bit of a narcissist, too. Ven was quite serious and mellow- he approached people politely with a gentle smile, and was forever underestimating and being modest about his own abilities- although, as he'd seen, the blonde boy wasn't against becoming angry if he felt the situation called for it. Neither seemed to even consider or acknowledge the fact Ventus had been resting inside Sora's heart for the last twelve years, nor did they seem to care; they just clashed anyway.

"We'd better get on" said Riku, tilting his head toward the train. His blue-eyed companions nodded.

The three boarded it, Riku and Ventus taking a seat while Sora opted to stand, the brunette's arms folded as he looked out the window. They were silent for a few more minutes, before Ventus exhaled.

"Who is Roxas?" he asked, looking more toward Riku for his answer. "I know I resemble him, but…"

"You're identical" Sora murmured, not taking his eyes off of the window. "I'd say it was because you were in my heart at the time he was formed. Roxas is my Nobody."

"Your…? But aren't Nobodies the white creatures?"

Riku leaned back on his chair, crossing his ankles. "If someone with a strong will becomes a Heartless, their body will remain, eventually gaining its own consciousness. That's a 'Nobody'. The strongest are able to keep a human's form. Traditionally they look like the original, with a few deviations…Sora's Nobody, Roxas, and a girl named Namine were the exceptions to that rule."

"So Sora became a Heartless at some point?" Ventus asked darkly, and Sora sighed.

"I had to free Kairi, so I used a Keyblade formed from the Princess's hearts on myself, which woke her up, turned me into a Heartless, and created Roxas and Namine."

"You would've thought your heart would've been freed at the time, too" Riku murmured, leaning forward and rubbing his chin.

"…Maybe it was" Sora said quietly.

Riku looked confused for a moment, his brows knotting together, before he realized what Sora had implied. "So you think that maybe Ventus and Roxas…?"

"If Ventus has recollections of the Station Tower, there's a strong chance, I guess" the brunette said with a shrug.

"Well, the ultimate test will be at the Tower, then" said Riku with a nod. Ventus looked at him with a worried expression.

"What does that mean?"

"You'll find out" Sora retorted darkly, his gaze returning to the window, while Riku gave him a worried look.

The trip was uneventful and quiet. Riku had no intention of somehow worsening his best friend's relationship with the blonde, so resolved to keep his mouth shut. Sora's expression remained pensive, as though he was lost in his own thoughts, Ven's expression coming quite close to it as well.

When the train finally pulled up at the twisted beige tower, Riku basically leapt out of the carriage; the tension between the two had made the small space feel cramped and oppressive and he was thankful to be out of there, inhaling a deep breath of nothing space and grass.

His nose twinged suddenly and his brow furrowed, aquamarine hues glancing around. There was no disturbance of any kind, but he could've sworn he just smelt…

He shook his head, rubbing his eye with his palm. Maybe he was getting paranoid…

"You ok, Riku?" asked Sora, walking over to him.

"Yeah, fine" he said, waving the brunette off. "Just…my nose playing tricks on me, that's all."

Sora looked worried for a few moments, before giving him a cheerful grin. "Maybe Master Yen Sid will conjure up some of those cakes and things for us" he suggested, looking happy as he imagined the tea party they'd had not too long ago.

Of course the most memorable memory from said party was definitely not the food for Riku, but he wasn't about to tell his naïve friend that.

They walked up to the tower door, Riku turning back to the exterior and glancing around again, trying to pick up what he'd smelt. No trace of it…

The silverette sighed. For a moment, he could've sworn he'd sensed the darkness, but it'd been too fleeting for him to get a proper lock-on, and it was almost like it was wearing a glamour of some kind. At least, not communicating properly.

He'd have to talk to Yen Sid about it.

Riku slipped inside the building, finding that the other two had gone ahead and were almost up the first flight of stairs. He followed, eager to catch up and make sure they didn't rip each other's heads off. Sora may cold-shoulder anyone he doesn't like, but if they put up a challenge he was more than willing to get into scuffles.

Riku smirked a bit at this. His brunette best friend didn't have the best track record at school. Slept through his classes, hated doing homework, and regularly gave the teachers attitude, if that could be believed. He'd give them the time of day if he thought what they were teaching was relevant, but otherwise he honestly didn't care, especially after he'd become a Keyblade wielder. If he'd had any hope of finishing high school with acceptable grades before that, it had been smashed and stomped on the moment the Destiny Islands were first swallowed.

Of course, that attitude only persisted if the teachers took the bait. If they managed to get Sora to feel bad about what he was doing, he'd do the work he was supposed to. If the teaching body had caught on to that, Sora could've blitzed school.

"Hey, you feelin' alright, Riku?" Sora queried, looking back from higher on the stairwell. Riku hadn't realized he'd gotten so lost in his thoughts; he quickly shook his head and waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about me" he said, catching up, giving Sora a good look over. The teen was noticeably paler, he realized, which was why the dark circles stood out so much. It gave him bit of a worn-out, thin look; a clear indication under any circumstances that something was wrong.

"Have you been sleeping ok?" Riku asked simply, and Sora looked stunned for a few seconds, before rubbing his hair awkwardly.

"…I've been having nightmares" he admitted. "So my sleeping's been pretty haphazard. It's hard to get back to sleep after them."

"What kind of nightmares?" Ven asked, and Sora looked at the blonde in a confused manner. He was standing a little ahead, clearly eager to avoid the brunette, but here he was inquiring.

"…I dunno. I don't really remember them all that well" muttered Sora, kicking invisible stones.

"…Right" Ven murmured, and Riku watched his face resume its normal expression. He fell behind Sora, letting him walk ahead, before letting his own face assume a scowl.

Sora had just blatantly lied. One of his better ones, but Riku knew him well enough to see a fib, and that one was the complete opposite of the truth.

Which meant Sora remembered his nightmares very clearly.

They stopped outside Yen Sid's door, and Riku bit his lip, looking at the two before him. The ominous feeling he'd gotten had something to do with Sora, but something in his gut, which seemed to be very vocal today for some reason, told him this would go badly.

"You two wait in one of the lower rooms" Riku said.

"Oh come on, you coulda told us that before we got here!" Sora exclaimed, looking annoyed, before stomping down the stairs, Ven watching warily.

"You too, Ven."

"Fff" was the noise the blonde made. "Dunno why I keep calling you Terra. You're more like Aqua than anything."

"Eh?"

"Master Baby Sitter" snapped Ven, before stalking back down the stairs. Riku raised his eyebrows in surprise, not sure which part of that to get offended by; the fact he'd just called him a baby sitter for the both of them, or the fact he'd just likened him to his female friend.

Riku exhaled, deciding to ignore the two's aggravation and heading inside.

"Riku!"

The silver-haired man accidentally slammed the door in surprise, completely not expecting to see his fellow keyblade wielder and former travelling companion, King Mickey, standing in front of Master Yen Sid's desk.

"Master Riku" said the Master, stroking his beard. "I assume you have come here due to a disturbance of some kind?"

"You could call it that" Riku said, walking over to the desk and standing before it. "But why are you here, Mickey?"

"Have you had any run-ins with Maleficent lately?" he asked, and Riku blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, one" he said. "At her castle. She said some…strange things."

Riku folded his arms, thinking about what she'd said. He still had no idea what he could've taken from Sora that night; the teen seemed completely whole, as far as he was concerned.

"Well…" said Mickey, looking anxious. "Lately, we've been seeing these Heartless running around, and she seems to be the cause of them. But…the Heartless…"

"Looks like Anti-Sora" said Riku, and Mickey nodded.

"It's not Sora, I don't think" said Riku, rubbing his hair. "Ven recognized it; it's apparently something along the lines of an Anti-Vanitas."

"What?!" said the small mouse, looking startled at the news. "That can't be right! They've all got-"

"Black, spiky hair and gold eyes" came an angry hiss from the back of the room.

"I told you it's a magic mix-up, you idiot!" snarled a familiar voice in return.

They turned to see Ventus clutching Sora by the scruff of the neck, his face livid as Sora tried to make him let go. However, that wasn't the most shocking thing of the image- Sora's hair had turned pitch-black, and his eyes had shifted into a deep yellow.

"What the-" said Riku, staring at his friend.

"Let me go and I can explain, dang it!" Sora snapped, trying to wrench Ventus's hand from his shirt. "I don't want to have to hurt you!"

"That's right, lie! That's all you're good for, right? That and hurting others, huh? Why don't you come clean so you can stop the charade and go back to being Xehanort's apprentice like you want to, Vanitas?!"

"I'm not Vanitas!" Sora shouted, and he finally wrenched himself free from the blonde and instantly spun around, slamming his fist into his face.

Ventus hit the floor hard, though the hit hadn't rendered him unconscious, and he continued to glare at the spiky-haired teen with hate in his eyes.

"I am _not _Vanitas_, _do you hear me!?" Sora yelled, his voice full of fury. "I'm not him! Stop calling me that name, stop treating me like I'm him! I'm not, I'm not, I'm not!"

Sora wove his fingers into his hair, his voice getting frantic. "I'm not Vanitas. I'm not him. I'm not like him. I'm nothing like him! Nothing! I'm not…"

He swallowed, his currently-gold eyes full of panic, before he tore out the door as fast as he could.

"Sora!" Riku shouted, running after him and ignoring the other three in the room. They didn't matter at this point- Sora was the only thing in his mind right now.

"Don't follow me Riku!" he heard the other shout from down the stairwell, but like Riku was going to listen to that one. He tore after him, going down the stairs as fast as he could.

The other also ran, but he seemed to know all too well that Riku was slightly faster than he was. Despite the other's head-start, the silver-haired male quickly caught up to him, managing to reach him just as he was about to run out the door.

"Oi!" he shouted, grabbing onto the other's hand and about to start a tirade, when he felt energy crackle and flow right up the arm that was in contact with Sora.

"W-what?" the other whispered, the sound of energy crackling coming again, only this time it was accompanied by a streak of purplish light, as Riku realized something.

He couldn't let go of Sora's hand. He friend was looking at him, terrified out of his mind, his face clearly saying _I can't let go either. _Their right hands were clasped together, his underneath Sora's, palm up, the same way he held his left hand while in his fighting stance.

The energy crackled again and he smelt it. Lurid and thick, thicker than he'd sensed in the Realm of Light in a long while. Dense and heady, like petrol, or when a stove's been left on, combined with the electric smell that usually came after a Thundaga spell.

Darkness.

And now he could see it, thick tendrils of black, rising up from the floor underneath their feet and tugging onto their limbs, freezing them in place. Déjà vu flowed over him, he and Sora still trying to pry their hands free, trying to ignore the smell and the feel of the darkness and get Sora the hell away from it.

"Riku, you have to let go somehow" Sora pleaded. "We have to let go."

"I know!" said Riku in frustration, trying to yank his hand away again but found it stuck fast. "I don't want you in this situation!"

"You don't want _me _in this situation!? Neither of us should be in this situation, stop playing the f-"

He stopped before finishing the sentence off with "matyr!"

"Were you going to swear just now?" Riku asked, and Sora gave him a frustrated expression.

"Clearly not the time!"

"Yeah, I know, I know!" Riku retorted. "I'm just as stuck as you are!"

"You're the one who grabbed my hand!"

"Oh, so it's my fault! You're the one who took off without explaining anything!"

"How can I explain something I can't even wrap my head around!?" Sora hissed.

"How about starting with not lying about nightmares?!"

"Like you've never hidden anything from me!"

"Yeah, I have, because I'm an idiot, remember?! If I'd told someone and actually talked to you instead of acting like a jealous moron I probably wouldn't have ended up on the other side of that door!"

Sora instantly looked guilty, but their conversation was suddenly cut short by another electric crackling and the feeling of something sliding against his skin. Something familiar.

A cloud of dark energy was buzzing around them now, and both were desperate to pull free, still unable to get their hands to unlock from each other.

Crackle.

"Wait…that can't…" whispered Riku, but he couldn't finish his sentence, the next crackle and rush of dark energy confirming his suspicions.

That sliding feeling of something crawling on his skin- it was the feeling of the dark garb he'd worn back when he was using his darkness actively, and somehow this darkness had just clothed him back into it.

But the purple, blue and white of his trapped hand was now contrasting against a similarly garbed hand, clad in blacks and reds.

Sora was wearing a dark suit. A black-hued one, accented with red, with a different design down the front.

"Not good" Riku said frantically, yanking at the hand.

"You don't say?!" Sora said in panic, his voice on the edge of hysteria.

"Sora, don't panic! C'mon, dammit…"

He had to get them both out of this, now. Before whatever this was swallowed them whole and left them servants of the darkness.

Riku closed his eyes, trying to focus on the light, trying to let it flow through him, through his hand to break the contact.

He heard Sora yelp quite suddenly before he was thrown backward with tremendous force, his head colliding with the wall hard and knocking him out for a few moments.

Thankfully, it wasn't hard enough to keep him under for long. Heavy eyelids blinked out the daze, his head spinning and his limbs shaking. He stood up feebly, gentle limping his way over to Sora at the opposite wall.

He was curled up in a ball, his hair now back to normal and clad in his usual garb. He was shaking hard, and Riku could've sworn he heard sobs.

The older boy hesitated before putting her hand on Sora's shoulder, who looked up at him.

"Are you ok?!" he instantly asked, throwing his arms around his neck. "Oh Light, Riku, I'm so sorry…"

"…wait, what are you apologising for?" Riku said. "Sora, you need to explain to me what's going on with you so we can help."

"Nobody will want to help me" he mumbled, and Riku grabbed his shoulders.

"How can you say that?!"

"They won't!" Sora said, tears coming to his eyes. "They won't want to help me once they know what's wrong. Especially not Ventus, or Aqua, or Mickey, or any of them! I-I…I hurt…"

Sora trembled, trying to keep his composure.

"You haven't hurt anyone" Riku tried to assure him, and he rapidly shook his head.

"You don't get it, you idiot! Look at my eyes!"

Riku blinked a few times, suddenly realizing they hadn't gone back to being blue.

"They're gonna…my feelings are going to separate again in a few moments but I need you to listen to me and not be a dense moron" he said quickly, grabbing Riku's wrists. "You need to give him back that piece of his heart so he can learn to be whole and not shove half of himself away."

"What?"

"I'm not Sora, you ignoramus, I'm just getting feedback from both sides so I'm feeling guilty! You took the part of himself that connects to his darkness and a piece of me at the same time. The idiot can't tell when his heart's being consumed and he can't deal with his negative emotions."

"If I give that back and he's not accustomed to it he'll be turned into a Heartless!"

"You really have that little faith in him?" he questioned.

"I have that little faith in the darkness!"

The teen grimaced. "Riku, you need to understand that I- _we- _are not like regular people and nor are Ventus and Roxas. You know that Sora needs his heart _whole _to beat that old geezer's ass into the ground, and that means Sora has to learn how to deal with every aspect of himself. You want evidence or a reason? Ask that idiot Ventus what my personality was like, and think of what Roxas is like. Do the math."

"I'm not doing the math, you need to get out of Sora's head, Vanitas" Riku snapped.

"It's just as much my head as it is his, and you'll understand that once you learn how to put two and two together" he retorted, before wincing. "He's gonna freak out after this one, I just know it."

"…You wouldn't?"

"Good point" he said, before his eyes snapped shut and he fell on Riku, unconscious.

**Oh man, this cliffhanger might be worse than the last one, sorry guys! **

**Yeah Roxas was exactly one, Xion a bit less. Vanitas was four when he was 'destroyed', but technically he and Sora are the same age give or take however long it took Xehanort to take Ventus to the Islands. Of all the KH canon characters, Vanilla Bunny and Sora are the closest to being legitimate twins, age and appearance-wise. The more you know! ~-3-)~**

**The Aqua comparison from Ven comes from the curious fact that technically, the BBS and KH trios don't line up to their names. I.E: It's actually Riku/Aqua (threw themselves into darkness to save a friend, masters, babysitters basically) Ven/Kairi (slept for some time, heart hid in Sora's, comes to learn the Keyblade after her/his friends, protected by them both, pure lighted hearts)and…Terra/Sora (gullible, accidentally plays into the villain's hands at every turn, failed the exam while their best friend passed, and targets to be part of the 13 Darknesses.) The events are kind of reversed in order, however.**

**On hair colours (specifically blonde/blond and brunette/brunet) I have only ever read and spelt the words as the former and do not intend to change.**


	8. Dialectic Designs

When he woke up, everything was a blur. His head felt like it was full of cotton, blocking out his thoughts and his memories.

Where was he again? This room wasn't familiar at all. The ceiling was dark blue and speckled with stars, and he was lying on a soft bed. There was something warm resting on his forearm, a soft movement accompanying it.

It took him a few seconds to process that it was the feeling of a thumb rubbing the skin gently, the same way you would do so to a loved one's hand.

Everything suddenly snapped back into place and Sora sat up, shaking as though he had a fever.

"Riku, what happened?" he whispered, looking at him for solace. "I…I-I d-don't remember much after you separated us."

"What do you remember?" he asked slowly.

"We talked" he whispered. "I can't remember what I said. They…they weren't my words."

Damn it. His mouth had gone and moved without his own volition _again_ and this time it looked serious. Riku's eyes were thick with worry, and if Sora didn't know his best friend better- if he didn't see him as the paragon of control and the pillar of bravery, he would've sworn there was terror there, too. Not directed at him; _for_ him.

"Has this happened before?" Riku asked. "Nobody else is here- and if you don't want me to say anything to anyone, I won't."

"Ok" said the brunette, wringing his hands and moving up to the wall, sitting up in the covers. "Y-yes. It has. Once it was only emotions…second time there were words and emotion."

"Are you going to tell me about it, or would you rather I not ask?" Riku queried.

Sora bit his lip. He did want to tell Riku, very badly, but he was afraid of his reaction.

Riku seemed to read his mind at that, since he followed up with "I hope you realize I saw you in a dark suit earlier today and I spoke to that _other _person, and I'm still sitting right here."

"True" Sora mumbled, pressing his index fingers together. "I-I'll try. U-uhm…that other person. It's…V-Vanitas."

"I had figured that much out" drawled Riku. "I just refrained from mentioning him by name since you punched the last guy who called you that."

"He can go to hell" Sora hissed under his breath, folding his arms. "And that's not him saying that either."

"…Why do you not like Ventus?"

"I-I dunno!" said Sora in an annoyed huff. "I don't like how friendly you are with him! The thought of you being in that cramped gummi ship cockpit alone with him all the time makes me so frustrated!"

He pouted, as Riku tried to hold back the urge to laugh, managing to pull it back into controlled snorts.

"Uh, that's called jealousy. I'm pretty familiar with it."

"I don't like it."

"Yeah, neither do I, but I got over it. Or else I'd forever hemming and hawing over you travelling with Donald and Goofy."

"What's wrong with Donald and Goofy?" Sora said. "They're friends!"

"They are friends, yes" said Riku, feigning a sagely tone. "But they are friends who are not me. I thought you were replacing me."

Sora's eyes widened, before he leaned over and hit Riku over the head, causing him to yelp in pain.

"You idiot!"

"You're doing the same thing!"

"I'm not getting jealous because you're making friends!" Sora huffed. "I'm getting jealous because you're in that tight space with a guy who's-"

His voice lowered to a mere whisper as he mumbled "relatively attractive," his cheeks flushing red.

"Ven and I are friends, you idiot. That's all. That's all it ever _will _be. I'm not into blondes."

"That's a bit shallow."

"Nor am I a fan of the quiet type."

"…Fine."

Riku raised his eyebrows, but shrugged. They could discuss this more when Sora was in a better position.

The brunette exhaled. He hadn't quite figured out why that bothered him so much, but he decided it was best to probably elaborate on what was going on. "Well…u-up until a certain point I didn't realize it was him, not until I punched Ven. When I fought him, I was so angry and hateful, and I didn't get why. Then, I accidentally fought Leon in the Crystal Fissure, and there was this weird joy in duelling another person, and I had some terrible thoughts and almost said some terrible things…but he was ok."

"So where does the hair come in?"

Sora looked awkward for a few moments. "Well…Donald and I made a bet that he couldn't get me to look like a villain" he admitted. "Eventually he turned my hair black and my eyes yellow, which meant I won the bet…but even though he changed it back, since then it's been kinda randomly switching between the two. It happened in front of Ventus earlier and he freaked out."

"Why didn't you fight back?" Riku asked.

"I would've killed him" Sora whispered. "Well, he would've…we would have."

"So you take responsibility for his actions?" Riku asked, raising his eyebrows.

"As does he with mine. I can't really talk to him, though I think I can hear him garbled and buried somewhere in there. I dunno…it kinda feels like there's a bridge missing between him and me. I could hear him fine while we were holding hands…he said to tell you that you should focus on Ventus instead of me since I'm the more complicated one."

"You didn't tell me that first because of the jealousy thing, right?"

"Shuddup" Sora mumbled.

"You're going to stay here, out of trouble. I'm going to figure this out."

"Ok" said Sora, looking a bit scared, but Riku gave him a reassuring smile and left the room, shutting the door gently behind him.

* * *

Master Yen Sid's room was very quiet. Ventus was standing in a corner, fuming, a nasty bruise having swelled up on his jaw. Mickey and Yen Sid had said nothing, and Riku was trying to find the right words to approach the fact that in some ways Ventus had been right the entire time.

He winced. It wasn't a pleasant thought; in the few moments he'd spoken to what he believed was Vanitas, he'd admitted to hurting Ven, Aqua and Mickey, but he had no doubt the guilt in his voice was entirely genuine. The entire situation was confusing the living daylights out of him. From all the accounts he'd heard, Vanitas had definitely not struck him as the type to feel _guilty. _

Riku cleared his throat, chewing on his lip for a few moments. "Where should I start?" he said cautiously, and the oldest Master exhaled.

"Although something prevented us from reaching the bottommost room of the tower during the incident, we did sense the darkness. Was it your own?"

"No" said Riku. "As hard as it is for me or anyone else to believe…I think it may have come from Sora and myself coming into contact. Our hands became stuck together before the darkness began to reveal itself."

"Gosh, that's a worry" said King Mickey. "Is Sora ok?"

"He's not hurt."

"Damn" Ventus hissed.

Riku turned on his heel, giving the blonde a dagger glare. "Sora also explained that the hue shift was because of a magic incident where one of Donald's spells went awry and changed his hair and eye colour. It's been switching between them since."

"Donald's spells do have a history of doing that" admitted Mickey, smiling ruefully.

"Yeah? Then why'd he freak out when I called him Vanitas?"

"How would you like it if we started constantly calling you Roxas?" Riku snapped in retort.

Ventus grimaced angrily. "Well I look like him, don't I?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you should have a connection to him" said Mickey. "Roxas was well after your time."

The blonde folded his arms, looking cross. Riku's eyebrows furrowed, thinking of what he'd been told earlier and trying to come up with something for him to react to. Ventus didn't have much of an attitude problem, so this was almost out of character. Almost. Being angry made people act a little differently.

Although…

"Master Yen Sid, do you know where Lea is?" Riku asked.

"Yes…he should be in one of the lower rooms. Do you need to speak to him?"

The silver-haired teen nodded. "It's very important."

"Then head down the stairs. I believe he is currently resting."

Riku nodded, whirling around on his heel and walking out the door, his footsteps echoing loudly on the staircase as he headed down.

If what 'Vanitas' had said was right, Ventus would react to Lea without a doubt. And if he did…

That spelt all kinds of trouble for the both of them.

Riku rapt on the door, hearing a grumble from behind it. The door swung open, revealing a tired Lea. He had foregone the Organization's coat, and was now clad in casual garb, a brownish-yellow checked ascot the most prominent feature.

"What is it?" he asked, looking grumpy. "I'm trying to rest, here."

"You might be the key to finding out what the heck is going on, so sorry, I'm interrupting your nap and you're coming with me."

He blinked, before his eyes narrowed. "Gonna explain?"

"I'll explain in a minute. For now, we just need to go to Master Yen Sid's room."

He assessed Riku for a few moments, before groaning loudly and coming out the door, slamming it behind him. "This had better be good."

"It might be" said Riku, beginning to head back up the stairs.

"What the heck does that mean?" asked Lea, raising one fiery eyebrow. "You're being stupidly cryptic, man."

Riku shrugged, heading inside the room with Lea tailing behind him, who shut the door, ready to open his mouth and berate Riku for being cryptic, but didn't get the chance- given that he was interrupted by a rather loud exclaim of _"Axel!?"_

"And that is why I brought you up here" said Riku with a grim smirk, the red-head spinning to face Ventus.

"_Roxas?_" he said, his jaw sliding open. "How-"

"Technically he's not Roxas" said Riku, folding his arms. "He's a Somebody named Ventus…who seems know who your Nobody was."

Ventus's face had turned a distinct shade of white, and he was rubbing his head with his hand, looking anxious. "Why do I know who you are?"

"Why indeed" said Lea awkwardly. "Riku seems in on it, though."

Riku exhaled, beginning to pace a bit to try and get his thoughts together. "I think…these four individuals- Sora, Vanitas, Ventus and Roxas- are connected not only to their originals, in the case of Ventus and Vanitas, and Sora and Roxas, but also to the one who bears their face, perhaps more so."

"What do you mean?" Ventus asked.

"What was Vanitas like?" Riku asked. "Personality wise."

"He was cruel" he stated.

"Please be objective" Riku said irritably. "Personality, not behaviour."

"Ugh…arrogant. Definitely arrogant, never backed down from a challenge. Rebellious, I think…I remember him attempting to kill me and that being against Master Xehanort's orders. Driven...to the point of lunacy. He kinda switched around a lot. He'd be cold and then he'd be pissed. Liked to mock people."

The royal mouse in front of Master Yen Sid's desk adopted a worried look. "…You know, that sounds like a really awful version of-"

"Sora" Riku finished in a quiet mutter. "Like a nasty, twisted version of Sora."

"Where's the nasty and twisted part?" Lea said, waving his hand. "He did wipe out something like 75% of the Organization, so that 'killing' part isn't included."

"Organization XIII weren't actual people, Lea, and you know that" Riku retorted.  
"Ok, how about Maleficent's lackeys?" Lea quipped. "We were watching a good majority of his escapades, you know."

The silverette wasn't sure how to respond to that, because Lea was right- Sora did wipe out Maleficent's lackeys. He supposed they were evil, and trying to kill him as well, but…

"Well" said Riku shortly. "That pretty much confirms my suspicions, as much as I hate to say it. I don't think either of the separated forms- meaning Vanitas and Roxas- actually took after their original in any way."

"They took after the one they looked like!" said Mickey. "Just with a darker personality twist. Gosh, that can't be good…"

"No…it isn't good at all."

"Because I've been right this whole time, haven't I?" Ven asked, though he looked a little downcast. "If I'm reacting to and feeling what Roxas would, that would mean that…"

Riku exhaled, stopping and folding his arms. "Yeah. Sora's got Vanitas lurking somewhere in his heart."

"That's definitely bad. If Vanitas takes over Sora's heart, there's no telling what he'll do" said Mickey. "I know he was under Xehanort last time, but…"

"I don't trust him either. Which is why we have a problem" Riku muttered. "Apparently I've…taken a part of Sora's heart, a dark part of it, and I've had it since our world was first swallowed."

"Maleficent mentioned that" said Ventus, nodding.

"Without it, Sora can't sense or fight against his own darkness…but I'm afraid if I give it back, Sora's just going to end up consumed by it. It's been years…"

"If young Sora is monitored, we may be able to prevent that" said Master Yen Sid. "It will be a struggle for him, as it was for you, but it is entirely possible for him to learn to hold back his darkness."

"With Vanitas at the helm, though?" said Ventus crossly. "How'd you find out that it was a dark part, anyway?"

Riku coughed lightly. "…Vanitas may have told me."

"Do not trust Vanitas."

"I don't. I trust my experiences. I saw firsthand that there's something that connects me to his darkness."

He refrained from telling them it'd put both himself and Sora in dark suits. He'd seen the Anti-Vanitas's silhouette; and he'd almost make a bet that the dark suit Sora had ended up in was the same one Vanitas had worn.

Thinking about it, in that split moment, he'd basically been staring 'Vanitas' right in the face.

"I think we should all convene again after Sora has recovered and we have had time to assess our thoughts" said Master Yen Sid, stroking his beard. "Majority of us are on edge."

"Uh" said Ventus. "I-is it ok if I speak with Lea?" he mumbled, tripping over the name slightly.

"I wouldn't think it's a problem, even if it does have implications. Of the two 'others', Roxas isn't the one we have to worry about" Riku murmured. "I'm going to go and get some fresh air."

"Yeah, you look pretty pale, Riku" said King Mickey. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm just worried about Sora" he murmured, being completely honest, before heading out the door.

* * *

**Ah, I kinda thought the last chapter would've generated a few more reviews, but oh well I guess ;w;. Sorry for the blah blah in this chapter, but at least we more or less know what's up now eh?**

**Plus, our favourite bunny's going to be paying a good-and-proper-in-character visit next chapter, dohoho. **


	9. Anti Anxiety

Sora had gotten up from his bed a little while ago now and had begun to pace, a deep sense of anxiety having washed over him. Riku hadn't seemed to mind the circumstances, but now there was the very real and very tangible fact that he, yet again, was dwelling with someone else, and this time the entity wasn't content to sit idly. Now he was aware and paying attention, he could feel the restless energy, like a lion that'd been locked up in a cage for far too long.

Sora stopped in his tracks. Had he made the decision to start pacing, or had _he_? Pacing had felt right, so he'd started pacing.

He shuddered. If he followed what _he_ thought felt right he'd end up on a dark path faster than he could say Keyblade.

He mind deliberately decided to then remind him of the younger Xehanort's words in the dream world, which he forcefully quashed. No, he hadn't strayed off the path of light, and he didn't care what he had to do, he wasn't going to let Riku be in the same position he'd been in, watching fruitlessly as your best friend spirals into oblivion.

Well at least he wasn't going to turn into Ansem.

…though turning into a villainous, dark suit wearing version of yourself might actually be worse.

Nah. It wasn't worse. Still bad though.

Sora exhaled, sitting back down on his bed and running his fingers through his hair. This felt absolutely nothing like what he'd felt while Roxas was still raw, when he'd cried as he'd gotten onto the train leaving Twilight Town. Those emotions were distinctly not his. They'd been separate, a barrier between two different people that had to crumble eventually.

But as much as he hated it, Vanitas didn't feel like that. The emotions that rushed his head didn't defy logic, didn't go completely against what he'd thought or felt before. He hadn't known it was Leon in the Crystal Fissure. If he had, he doubted the feelings would have been so intense.

He felt like a lost limb, almost. Something forgotten and neglected but there all the same, an _extension _rather than a total contrast.

And that was what terrified him.

The restless energy in him grumbled in annoyance, a garbled voice reaching his mind, but nothing he understood. Their thoughts and emotions only communicated in certain instances; like a damaged limb that was missing a tendon or a nerve.

Honestly he wasn't too eager to hear him again. While he did want to get to the bottom of this, he hated the idea of people thinking of him as dangerous, or scary. Cheerful grins at all times, save the mockery for the battlefield.

_See, _that _is exactly why I'm here._

Dammit.

_No, no, _no. _I've latched on and I'm not letting go _this _time, I'm going to make that friend of yours see reason. I've been here a lot longer than you want to acknowledge, and I have my ways._

"Oh yeah?" he hissed out loud, knowing fully well he was talking to thin air.

_Oh yeah. Gotta thank those three good fairies sometime. Lemme give you a hint. What happens when you use your clothing's magic too much?_

"Oh no."

_Oh _yes. _Let's go do some convincing without your bleeding heart getting in the way, shall we?_

"I won't let you" Sora growled, stumbling to his feet, but he could already feel the magic of his clothing surging forward, reaching down into the depths of his heart and reaching for something it shouldn't. That dark taint that happened in his most awful moments, where his friends were nowhere to be seen, having either vanished or not there at all. Never when someone was watching, and always with the same rabid fury, the desire to destroy, something trying to _escape._

Sora let out a string of curse words entirely inappropriate and uncharacteristic of him, trying to yank his own clothing off, do anything to get away from what he knew was coming, but it was too late.

Rather than the usual burst of white-hot light that accompanied a drive form, this time it was deliberately accessed, so the burst of energy was purple and black, the air filling with the scent of darkness that wrapped back around its origin, clothing his form in a dark suit of the purest black, his hair changing to reflect the same hue.

The energy faded and he stood, a smirk playing across his lips, amber eyes glinting maliciously.

"Play time's over" he murmured, grinning as he slipped out of the room.

* * *

Riku was sitting outside the tower, letting the cool breeze wash over him as he let his thoughts fill his head. This was a problem. A really, really big problem, and it needed to be dealt with somehow.

But wouldn't he be better off not having a dark part of his heart? Sora definitely wasn't a Princess of Heart, he'd known that from the very beginning. He had his own darkness, as underplayed as it was.

Or ignored and neglected, he admitted worriedly. Perhaps it had always been there, sneaking up on him faster.

He shuddered. He didn't want to even consider such a thing. Xehanort's only reasoning for trying to use Sora was because he had a Keyblade, right? He'd just moved down the line.

Unless Xehanort knew fully well that Vanitas existed within Sora. Didn't Ven say that he'd been Xehanort's apprentice? Even if Ven had been the only one he knew to have seen Vanitas's face, that didn't rule out the fact that Xehanort might have also seen it…

So, what then? Sora's being consumed by his own darkness and doesn't even know? What was the best course of action- let him continue to go on as he was and risk him not even having an indication he was about to turn into a Heartless, or give him back that piece of his heart so he could struggle with it on his own?

Riku rubbed his forehead, trying to figure this whole thing out. Today had been an awful day, an awful, awful day. He doubted it could get any worse.

"I hope you're making the right decision over there, or else I might have to stick this Keyblade in your chest and get it out myself."

That would be the one thing that could make it worse.

Riku stood up, spinning on his heel and summoning his Keyblade in the same movement. The raven-haired boy laughed, cold and cruel. There was no trace of Sora in his golden eyes at this point; he was leaning against the frame of the door, playing with his Void Gear Keyblade lazily, fully clad in the black and red dark suit. His voice, though still clearly Sora's, had dropped into a darker tone, and most of the emotion had left it.

"Vanitas" said Riku firmly, and he grinned.

"Hey. Thought I'd come and make sure you were deliberating nice and hard over what I said earlier."

"While crying" Riku retorted, and Vanitas snorted.

"Sora's bleeding heart is to blame for that one."

"I thought you accept everything with duel responsibility?" the silverette quipped, and the other boy's eyes narrowed slightly, though a smirk was still on his lips.

"Attentive. Yes, that's right. I take full responsibility for those Groucho glasses, that flying hug, and weeping on our knees at the sight of you in The World that Never Was. Meanwhile, we also take full responsibility injuring Ven, Aqua, and Mickey, including attempting to kill that blonde idiot. On multiple occasions. One being fairly recent."

"Sora wasn't trying to kill him" Riku said firmly.

"Bleeding hearts, Riku. They're a terrible burden" he said, shaking his head with a tut. "Like it matters. Made your decision?"

"Not quite. Seeing you is making me favour the idea of keeping this piece right where it is."

"Oh?" inquired Vanitas, cocking his head to the side. "That'd be a shame. I'd have to rip it right out of you…and you're the only one I actually like."

Riku raised his eyebrows at this. "Wait, why?"

"Personal reasons" he replied, flicking an invisible piece of dust. "And no, you can't just ask Sora. We don't have full access to each other."

"Then how'd you know about the groucho glasses?" Riku asked.

"Think of it as two people living in houses across the road from each other. We get glimpses, especially if they're things that make the other bounce off the wall and scream at the top of their lungs." He actually looked pretty peeved as he said the sentence. "We could meet in the middle, but you've got the road."

"Why on earth should I trust you, Vanitas?!" Riku hissed, exasperated. "You clearly were a pain in the ass, you hurt people and you were Xehanort's apprentice; you don't exactly have the best track record!"

Vanitas grimaced, looking annoyed for a few moments as he dismissed his Keyblade and folded his arms. "I want Xehanort dead just as much as you do" the raven haired young man said softly.

Riku blinked in surprise, raising his eyebrows. "Are you serious?"

"I hate him. From the very bottom of my darkness-spawned heart. You can't trust me, no. What I can guarantee is two things. One- I am not going to actually harm Sora. Sora's pain is my pain, and I'm a sadist, not the other way around. Two- I am fighting on your side in this war. Xehanort can burn for all I care, and I sure as hell hope he does."

"You're Sora's darkness. How can you guarantee Sora's not going to end up a Heartless?"

"That's up to Sora. I'll do everything I can to make sure he can harness it, not let it dominate him. And no, Riku, I'm not Sora's darkness. I've just lived there for a stupidly long time. Except for that one time in Hollow Bastion but I don't count that instance."

Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Give us back that piece and I'll tell you everything" Vanitas taunted, playing on Riku's curiosity, which the silverette fully knew he was. It was one of his many weaknesses- he really did want to know more about this guy, and no, it wasn't because the black hair was surprisingly suiting to Sora's features.

"Ah, time's up" Vanitas said wistfully. "We'll talk more later. Give that piece back, and we can talk all you like."

"What a thrilling idea" Riku drawled sarcastically, and Vanitas smirked, before turning on his heel and disappearing up the tower.

Riku walked in to see no trace of either Vanitas or Sora- he must've been able to move very fast in order to get up there that quick. Riku exhaled, rubbing his hair. Vanitas, so far, had not made himself easy to actually _hate_. He hadn't known him twelve years ago, and so far he'd simply fit into the category they'd given him and Roxas earlier- a darker, twisted version of their original personality.

And for Riku, an occasionally aggressive Sora was nothing to complain about.

The silver-haired teen squashed the thoughts mercilessly. Bad Riku.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Yes, according to this fic Anti-Sora and Vanitas are the same being, just at various stages of comprehension. This includes Coded.**

**-Fluoricia : Yep, he does know Lea- that's why Ventus referring to him as 'Axel' is a big deal. More on that next chapter, though.**

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews! I was pretty surprised since I blah'd a lot. I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this fic; it actually surprises me how few fics actually deal with Sora/Vanitas's 'canonical' relationship. **

**Jesus, my working doc for this fic is almost 30k (revisions/cuts included). IT WAS MEANT TO BE A ONESHOT OTL. I blame Vanilla Bunny for this!**


	10. Eternity Memories of Light and Waves

Somehow, the sight of Twilight Town never became old. The oranges, the yellows, and most importantly, the reds. Bright and vibrant, spreading across the sleepy place like a warm blanket.

It had been Ventus's idea to come up to the top of the Station Tower rather than Lea's. He had used up the rest of his munny on supplies, or else he would've bought sea-salt ice-cream, too. They were very quiet as they sat there, watching the clouds move against the orange sky.

The blonde was struggling to wrap his head around his situation. At first, he'd been entirely sure this had been strictly Sora's issue, but now he was finding it wasn't. Nightmares and dreams plagued him, of days spent perched upon this very spot, of mornings flitted away under the glow of a heart shaped moon that had been both familiar and foreign at the same time.

Obviously, this had been what Sora had meant by the 'ultimate test'. Recognizing Axel- or Lea, as he was known now- had made this completely impossible to deny or avoid. Which meant he had to sort through those nightmares and the emotions in his heart. He didn't have a choice in that one.

"You know, seeing you in that outfit is one trippy experience" Lea stated suddenly. "When we first met, we were the same age, y'know."

Ventus looked over, thinking about that encounter in Radiant Garden. He definitely wouldn't have pegged Lea to have been any older than he was at that stage. He wondered if Aqua had aged, trapped as she was. He quickly dismissed the thought, given that thinking of Aqua made him also think of Terra and his fate, spawning the nightmarish image of Xemnas in his mind.

"You got old" Ventus quipped, and Lea punched him lightly.

"I'm not old!"

"Yeah, yeah" said Ven, grinning. "You're old and you know it."

Lea rolled his eyes. "At least I'm tall, shrimpy."

"Oi! I'm not shrimpy!" the blonde spat, indignation written over his face, before he sighed loudly, looking over the edge with an uneasy expression.

"Always here to listen if y'wanna talk" said Lea with a shrug. "Even if things are a bit complicated now."

"Yeah" murmured Ven. He knew well enough Roxas and the Nobody named Axel were best friends, but he hadn't known Lea that well as Ventus. His head was beginning to hurt from the insanity of it all.

"Question is, do you want to remember?"

"I don't think it matters, really" Ventus said abruptly. "I was asleep while Roxas was awake…it's a bit different for Sora. He was awake for a period of Roxas's existence, so they overlap…"

"Not to mention they're nothing alike" Lea said with a shrug. "Not really. Sora's insane, Roxas was a zombie."

"Oi" said Ventus, nudging him with his elbow.

"It's true and you know it."

"I've spent way too much of my life in zombie mode" Ven said, smirking ruefully. "I was pretty much one when I met Aqua and Terra for the first time, too."

"Aha, so it is your default state!"

"You try waking up with no memories _twice_" said Ven. "I was thankful I had them this time!"

"How'd Riku react when he first saw you, anyway?"

"Weird. Wouldn't talk to me for ages, Mickey was relaying things between us" Ven said, fiddling with his wristband. "He lightened up a bit once Mickey had told him a bit more about me, but I think he had a hard time seeing me as anyone but Roxas at first."

"Can't blame him" said Lea. "I'm struggling, too, and I met you before I knew Roxas."

"Yeah, but you spent a year with Roxas and all of five minutes with me" said Ven with a shrug. "Can't say I blame you."

"True, I suppose" Lea said. "But you're the reason he could feel, aren't you?"

Ventus blinked a few times. He knew Nobodies weren't supposed to feel a thing, but at the same time he was positive that Roxas had been quite capable of doing so.

"I think so" the blonde mumbled awkwardly. "It's very blurry. What he felt and I felt…sometimes Roxas feels like my name, and Ventus is the stranger inside my mind, while other times Roxas's memories are the ones that are invading and scary. It's…hard to draw the line between the two."

"Hnh" muttered Lea. "Can't imagine what Sora's going through, then."

"Yeah…I guess so" Ventus murmured. "Roxas is nothing on Vanitas."

"He sounds like a right piece of work."

"I destroyed my own heart in an attempt to get rid of him" Ventus said quietly.

Lea's eyebrows shot up at this. "I can see why he'd have a grudge."

Ventus grimaced lightly. "He was going to hurt my friends…it didn't make all that much difference in the end though. Aqua's missing in the Realm of Darkness, and Terra…well, you've seen what Xehanort did to him."

"I have?" Lea asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Xemnas" Ventus murmured quietly. "That body Xehanort used…it's Terra's."

Lea's green eyes went wide, and he blinked a few times, looking completely appalled.

"That is…ouch. Ouch."

"Yeah."

"You remember what he looks like, then?" Lea asked curiously.

"Yeah…keeps popping into my head. I don't think Roxas is disconnected from me like Vanitas is to Sora."

"Well, yeah. They're almost black and white. It'd take some hefty circumstances to force Sora down that road…I mean, he's capable, but the things you'd have to do in order to make it happen…you'd have to destroy all of his friends or something."

"…I don't think that'd be worth the effort" Ventus commented, and Lea chuckled.

"Nope, probably not. You'd probably better off just making him forge-"

He stopped suddenly, blinking a few times before swallowing.

"You ok, Lea?"

"…Kind of. Just thought of something."

"Cryptic" quipped Ven, grinning a bit.

The red-haired man let out a low 'ha', his expression still pensive. "I think the Organization tried to do it. Turn Sora into what Vanitas was, I mean. Maybe."

"What?!"

"We were trying to use him as a weapon to create Kingdom Hearts…there were a couple of different plans. One involved Castle Oblivion and wiping Sora's memories."

"So you didn't know the exact details?" Ventus asked.

"Nope. Never did. I did my job in C.O, and that's that. Never could find that room he was looking for. Xemnas, I mean. Had me running all over C.O looking for a certain room."

Ventus went quiet, mulling over the information. He had woken up in Castle Oblivion with Riku and Mickey. Had Xemnas been looking for the room he was kept in? If so, what for?

Everything led back to Xehanort. No…everything seemed to be leading back to himself and Sora. To this. To _now. _Four entities becoming two. How? There's no way this could've already been written to happen so long ago…and didn't really feel planned either. More like destiny kept ramming them into one another, refusing to part them. He and Sora continued to meet, whether it be as friend or foe, continuously over the course of a decade.

"I think I shared one of those destiny fruits with Sora in a past life" Ventus said dully and Lea burst out laughing.

"You mean paopu fruit? Yeah, wouldn't be surprised."

"HEY! YOU UP THERE!"

Lea and Ventus glanced down to see two very particular…people. Donald and Goofy were at the foot of the tower, looking up at them.

"We'd better go tell them where Sora is" said Ventus, getting off the edge and heading to the door. Lea exhaled and followed the blonde.

They headed down the stairs, Ventus walking a little ahead of Lea, who was whistling to himself. The sound was both bright and nostalgic, so the blonde was content to listen to the red-head's tune. Exiting the staircase, they stepped outside to find that Donald and Goofy had come into the station, Donald looking disgruntled and Goofy looking curious.

"Say…aren't you…uh…" Goofy started, looking at Ventus curiously. "You're that Roxas guy, right?"

"Hey, yeah. It's that kid from that photo" said Donald, nodding. "What's he doing here?"

"I thought he was Sora's Nobody."

Goofy suddenly look horrified. "What if Sora's been turned into a Heartless!?"

"Hey, hey, hold on. Sora's not a Heartless" said Lea, holding up his hands. "This here's Ventus."

"…Yeah" said Ventus with a nod. "I'm Rox-tus. Venrox. Venxas. Ventus. VENTUS. MY NAME IS ROXAS. VENTUS. VEN! GODDAMMIT!"

The blonde put his head in his hand and let out a string of curse words.

"…What's his problem?" asked Donald, raising an eyebrow.

"…Identity crisis" said Lea, rubbing the back of his head. "I think."

Ventus shook his head, letting out a long sigh. "We'll take you to where Sora is."

Donald and Goofy nodded, and the four shuffled into the midnight-blue train. Ventus sat down and put his head in his hands, Lea standing while Goofy and Donald sat on the opposite side.

"So…Lea. That's right, right?"

"Yeah. Get it memorized already" said Lea, grinning cheekily.

Donald rolled his eyes, but Goofy merely nodded. "Right. So…waddya mean by identity crisis?"

"I'm two people" Ventus said flatly.

Lea raised his eyebrows. "I think that puts it kinda simply, but yeah. Apparently Sora's going through something similar."

"But we never met anyone else with Sora's face" Goofy said simply. "We never really met Roxas either. We were sleepin' while he was around."

"The person Sora's dealing with was around over a decade ago. I'm not sure how it works…'cause Roxas came from Sora, and Vanitas came from me…"

"So, Sora's dealin' with someone named Vanitas?" Goofy asked, and Ventus nodded.

"He's…Sora and I haven't exactly been getting along because of it."

Lea chuckled, looking at the bruise on Ven's cheek. "I'll say. He must've socked you pretty hard to get that shade of purple."

Ven rubbed the bruise absently-mindedly while Donald's eyes widened. "WHAT?! Sora _punched _you?"

"I haven't seen Sora punch someone since Land of the Dragons" said Goofy. "You must've ticked him off pretty bad."

"Oh, that's right" Ventus said, jumping to his feet. "Donald, why the heck did you agree to change Sora's hair to black and his eyes yellow, seriously?!"

Donald immediately looked appalled. "I didn't think it'd work! Sora and me made a bet as to whether or not he could look like a villain! I have to clean the damn gummi ship for a month so I already know it was a bad idea!"

"YELLOW EYES?! Of all the things to give someone, you give him YELLOW EYES?!"

"Well, yellow eyes are pretty evil" said Goofy sagely, and Ventus shot him a dagger-like glare.

"How'd you even find out about it anyway?!"

"IT CHANGED BACK!" Ventus shouted.

Donald blinked a few times, looking stunned, before shaking his head. "It doesn't work like that!"

"Yeah!? Well, it did!"

"And I'm tellin' you, my magic doesn't work like that! It was a one-time spell and I got rid of it, I made sure! Leon insisted I make sure, too!"

Ventus stopped, before grimacing. "So it changed back on its own?"

"Why would it do that?"

"Black and gold are Vanitas's colours" Ven said, sitting back down. "Which means he's got more sway on Sora than Sora wants to admit."

"You can't exactly say all that much, Roxas" Lea muttered.

"Yeah, I know, but unlike Vanitas I didn't go around hurting people…did you do that on purpose, _Axel_?"

Lea grinned. "Maybe."

Ven slapped his hand to his face. "I can't deal with this" he mumbled. "I'm going to go back to being a zombie."

"You stopped being one?"

"Shut up."

Donald and Goofy looked at each other, confusion written on their faces. This was going to be exhausting for everyone, it seemed.

* * *

**Ok…wow. Lemme just catch my breath here and respond to all these. First of all, THANK YOU for reviewing and favouriting and leaving me such nice comments and ideas! It's nice to think my fic's able to get people thinking and considering things. And yep, the first chapter was meant to be the only one, haha. AREN'T YOU GLAD I CONTINUED. Ok…I'll start from the bottom up, shall I?**

**Fluorica: It's hard to explain simply, but to put it the best way I can, they view their experiences as one coherent whole, or would if they weren't separate. So a whole being taking responsibility for a lifetime's worth of memories. The problem is that they have different frames of mind, so they have difficulty understanding why the other does things. They view memories as a singular being, so both take responsibility. Same with Ven/Roxas. So, Sora also takes responsibility for that conversation with Riku while Vanitas was in control.**

**TwinSky72: Wow, thank you so much! I'm not even sure how to respond ;w; I'm happy you enjoy it, and I totally agree on the VanSo relationship dynamic. That scene in KH3D was the first reason I bought it (and I am glad I did) BUT GAH NEED MOAR.**

**Though following with the idea set by this fic, basically anytime you encounter something darkish that's spawned from Sora it's Vani. So Anti-Black Coat. Teleporty backslash anybody? And about that RiSo…definitely there. But it's definitely there in the games too so ~ **

**Also YOU'VE READ IT TEN TIMES? ^-^);;;;; I'm glad you liked it so much ahaha I have no idea what to say *awkwards everywhere***

**B.A. : Ok, I'm not even sure if I'll get an opportunity to explain this in-fic, so here goes. My idea is that the heart has balances of light and dark, and the connections to each side are determined by interweaving 'chains'. So you have Memory chains, Darkness chains, Light chains, etc. Everything the 'heart' governs. When Sora took the power of the Keyblade, it was one of the 'Light' chain links of Riku's heart, which he had to get back on his own. At the same time, Riku took a 'Dark' chain link from Sora, right from the middle of the chain. It held a part of Vanitas inside it, which is why Riku developed the suit and moveset, and it disconnected Sora from his darkness. Sora cannot feel or actively fight the darkness in his heart; he is either a Light denizen or he is swallowed completely. That is, until, Riku gives back the Dark chain link he took. The reason the incident at the bottom of the tower occurred is that Sora's Darkness is stronger, and reacted to the similar situation and the Dark chain link; notice their hand positions? They're in the same position as they would have been had Sora been able to grab Riku's hand right before he received the Keyblade. These positions also determined the one variable in their stances; their non-wielding hand is palm up for Riku, and palm down for Sora/Vanitas. I pay too much attention to these games.**

**Namine031898: That's the great thing about fanfic though, we're allowed to have differing opinions. This is just one take on everything; I really doubt this is how the circumstances are. **

**In regards to their personalities…imagine what Sora would've been like if he hadn't ended up with Donald and Goofy, his friends missing, in a bunch of completely foreign worlds surrounded by strangers. This is Ventus's current circumstance. He knows only Mickey, really, and he's too busy to accompany him. He's upset and longing for his friends, and hurting over the fact he couldn't do anything to save them, no matter how hard he tried. Ventus IS a cheerful person, but he's also a brooder. And he's brooding.**

**Remember that Roxas was actually quite curious, and worried over his friends a lot. He developed a darker edge and a temper later on. Because Ventus is quite an open person, his 'Other other' isn't so bad. **

**Sora, on the other end, never ever expresses if he is angry or miserable because he is constantly distracted from it by others demanding he perk up. He never gets the opportunity to brood, and never addresses or mulls over any feelings he has. Additionally, Vanitas would not be so bad if Xehanort wasn't a cruel douche. Vanitas longed for friendship, for light, and found pain in that because it emotionally hurt and we all know what happens when Vani feels emotions. Each Unversed death is a physical blow. Vanitas **_**suffered**_**. And he lost sight of how to do anything beyond being cruel, because that was all he was exposed to. **

**Sora is not like Vanitas, no. Because Sora has friends who keep him from feeling like he's spiralling into a whirlwind of suffering. Vanitas is a darker vestige of Sora in the sense he is what Sora would be if he was alone and suffered the same way. Sora is not beyond anger or hate, as Lea pointed out. Vanitas's basic structure, personality-wise, is similar to Sora's, but while Sora is outstandingly selfless, Vanitas has never had anyone to feel selfless about, or anyone who cared enough about him to warrant him trying. They are defined by circumstance, but their core derivative is the same; very driven people, very confident in their own abilities. They have sharp tongues and are both quite gullible and naïve, often believing the first thing they are told. Vanitas believed Xehanort when he said his only escape was the X-Blade. It wasn't, but he believed him because he was desperate and naïve. **

**This is the longest god damn author's note ever. Kill me now. Like I said, I read too much into these games. **


	11. Open The Door

Riku was still outside when Sora- now back to being himself- wandered down to the bottom of the tower. He was nervous and his hands were shaking violently; somehow, this one moment scared him more than anything else he'd had to deal with over his time as the Keyblade wielder. Not even Xehanort was as terrifying as the idea of himself hurting his friends. The fact that Vanitas's memory of doing so kept flicking through their barrier was bad enough, but the idea he could've hurt Riku…

However, the silverette was fine. He looked a little exhausted and confuddled, but he was fine, and even gave Sora a small smile when he came out.

"Hey. You feeling better?" he asked, and Sora bit his lip.

"He didn't do anything, did he?" Sora blurted, wringing his hands.

Riku raised his eyebrows, before shaking his head. "No. We just talked. Threatened me here and there, but I think that's his style. I think there would've been trouble if he'd run into anyone else, but he said that I'm the only one he likes. Whatever that means."

Sora could feel an affirmation, like a nod, so he believed it, letting out a long, exhausted sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're ok, Riku. I was really scared for a minute there."

"So…you'd rather I not give that piece of your heart back, right?" the silverette murmured, and Sora raised his eyebrows in surprise, before tapping the end of his shoe against the ground.

"I don't know. Vanitas…what he is and was capable of scares me."

Riku nodded, before exhaling loudly. "So you don't think you could ever do that?"

"No" said Sora firmly, before he swallowed. "…I don't understand his reasoning."

"Sora" said Riku, getting to his feet and placing his hands on Sora's upper arms. "If I'm right, Vanitas's personality…it's a darker version of yours. A very dark version of yours. I don't know how skewed it was, or how much was due to circumstances, but…"

Sora looked at his feet, clenching his fist. "Yeah. You're right, Riku. The emotions I get from him…It's not like I can't feel that way, I'm just not in a position where those emotions are relevant. I have all my friends, and the light, and hope that one day we'll be free of Xehanort…"

The brunette placed a hand over his heart, still looking downcast. "I don't think he had that, Riku. He didn't have anyone."

The thought brought forward an overwhelming swirl of loneliness that was quickly curtailed, as though the origin point didn't want him feeling it, but Sora knew it was there anyway.

"It's your decision, Sora, not his. Take your time."

_So much to do, so little time. _

Sora nodded, giving Riku a small smile. "Thanks, Riku. I have no idea how I'd make it through this without you these days."

The silverette grinned and ruffled his hair, taking a step back. "I'm not going anywhere. Not this time."

Sora nodded, ignoring the mumbled incomprehsible babble that echoed in his mind afterward. Despite his trepidation, a part of Sora was getting very frustrated at the fact he couldn't understand a word of what Vanitas said unless he was about to overwhelm him.

'Course, that'd change if he took the piece of his heart back, but…

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the train pulling up, and the two boys looked toward the hill to see Lea, Ventus, Donald and Goofy. Despite the distance, Sora immediately noticed something was wrong with Ventus; his head was bowed, and his hands were clenched into tight fists. Lea waved when he saw them, leading the silent Ventus and the rest of the entourage to Riku and Sora.

"Hey" said the red-head, assuming a smile, but Sora could see worry in his eyes.

"Is Ven alright?" he asked Sora, looking concerned.

Lea rubbed the back of his head. "He's having…issues. He can't decide on who he is."

"Wait, they're not separate?" Sora asked, and Ven's head snapped up immediately, the blonde boy jumping forward and grabbing Sora's jacket.

"You're separate, aren't you?" he asked, his eyes full of desperation. "You're not him at this moment."

"No, not really" said Sora awkwardly, his mind flooding with a sort of gleeful curiosity. "I feel some of what he feels, but there are barriers between us."

"We need a barrier" the blonde said, his grip tightening. "I don't- we don't- he doesn't- we're not ready to be one."

Sora blinked in confusion. Were the two really melded together like that? If it kept going, neither of them would accept the other; Roxas may have only existed for a year, but Sora knew he was stubborn and strong-willed, and Ventus was the same. Neither was going to go down without a fight, especially not really understanding the other…Sora didn't want to see what the result could be.

_I know how to separate them._

Sora blinked a few times, before biting his lip. "I don't trust you to do that" he mumbled under his breath.

_I haven't hurt anyone close to you, Sora. And as much as seeing Ventus suffering pleases me, this is one of those times where I –think- you're supposed to step up and be the bigger person or something ridiculous like that. I don't know. Nobody taught me this stuff. _

"So you're not going to pull anything funny?" Sora hissed.

_Wouldn't dream of it. _

"Riku" said Sora, looking up at him. "Vanitas says he knows how to set up a barrier."

"You're not letting that guy anywhere near my head!" the blonde shouted, looking both angry and terrified as he let him go.

"You'll destroy yourselves otherwise!" Sora snapped. "If something's going wrong, Riku can and will step in."

"Are you sure, Sora?"

The brunette bit his lip again, before folding his arms. "He said he wanted to step up and be the bigger person. Maybe I'm having an influence on him or something."

_Oh shut up, you idiot. You have nothing to do with this. _

Sora rolled his eyes, before he looked at Ven.

"I won't hurt you. I won't let him hurt you, either."

"You say that now" the blonde hissed.

"What do I get out of putting up a barrier between you two?" Sora muttered, starting to look annoyed. "What does he get out of it? It's not like we're putting you at a disadvantage, we're in a worse position than you will be. You'll be able to talk and communicate like two separate people."

"…It'll stop…the confusion, right?"

"Yeah. One person at a time" said Sora with a nod.

The blonde hesitated for a few more seconds, before Riku gave him a small nod. Ven swallowed, before exhaling and giving a short, nervous nod.

_Alrighty, time for me to waltz in and steal the show. Move over, fatass._

Before Sora could protest to the insult his cerulean blue eyes had flickered into amber, and the brown of his hair faded into midnight black. Ven took an instinctive step backward, which he responded to with a sneer.

"Not going to hurt you, idiot" he snapped, folding his arms. Lea raised his eyebrows.

"…Did Sora just hit a second puberty or something?"

"No, Vanitas speaks in a lower octave" corrected Riku.

"C'mere" Vanitas stated shortly. "And no funny business."

"Same to you!" snapped Ven heatedly, which earned him nothing more than a dark chuckle as the raven-haired boy stepped forward, delicately placing his hands on either side of the blonde's head.

"Close your eyes" he commanded, and the blonde grimaced before snapping them shut. The other's closed as well, and a look of genuine concentration filled his face.

Ventus wasn't entirely sure what happened next. He knew that one moment his mind was battling for dominance with Roxas, and the next moment there was a drifting name, a name he didn't know and couldn't recall even if he did, the name of a girl he had never met. And he was alone…sort of. Now he could hear him, clear as day, more or less expressing relief at no longer being stuck in one instance.

Ventus opened his eyes to see Sora giving him a small, yet curious smile. "Did it work?" he asked, and the blonde nodded.

"I can hear him. He's asking me about Vanitas, actually."

"Shouldn't he know?"

"He wants my take."

Sora grinned, putting his hands behind his head. "Well, fair enough."

"I'm still in shock that he didn't pull anything" Lea said in surprise.

Sora looked appalled. "Have you been going around telling everyone?!"

Ventus looked a bit guilty all of a sudden. "I have…but there's no denying he's dangerous!"

The brunette exhaled, nodding a bit. "Yeah. Hate to see him angry."

"You're not exactly pleasant when angry either" Lea quipped.

He gave Lea a sheepish grin, though there was a dark gleam in his eyes.

Ventus gave a short nod, before wandering off from the group, murmuring to himself in a one-sided conversation. Lea raised an eyebrow.

"…Are you sure separating them was a good idea?"

"With how stubborn Roxas is, it was probably for the best" said Riku, folding his arms and nodding. "Neither of them were going to relinquish who they were easily, but maybe this way they can adjust."

"Mhm" said Sora. "I think it'd be the only way for me, also" he added, looking at the ground. "So…um. I've decided, about that piece of my heart. I want it back."

Riku raised his eyebrows. "Did Vanitas's behaviour just now change your mind?"

Sora shook his head, wringing his hands. "I'm never going to be able to adjust this way. I can't even understand what he wants unless he's right under my skin, almost in control. If we were connected…maybe the wounds in Vanitas's heart will begin to heal."

"You really think it's wounds?" Lea asked, one red eyebrow quirking upward. "From what I've heard, that guy sounds like a plain and simple nasty person."

Sora grimaced, clenching and unclenching his fists, before exhaling. "…He had my personality, at first. Make of that what you want."

Lea folded his arms, his expression serious, but he said nothing. Riku looked at Sora, trying to think of something to say that would change the brunette's mind, but he came up with nothing.

"Ok, Sora. We'll have to ask Master Yen Sid on how to do this properly…so long as you promise to come to me if you feel anything's going wrong, if you think you can't handle it, alright?"

"Of course" said Sora with a grin. The last thing he wanted was for this situation to lead into a reverse-role repeat of what had happened to Riku. Sora held back a shudder at the very thought.

* * *

The seven of them stood before Yen Sid's desk, patiently awaiting instruction. Mickey was standing next to him, a look of worry painted on the mouse's face.

"You are certain, Sora?" he asked, stroking his beard, and Sora nodded, thumbing his nose.

"There's no way I can face an enemy blind, right?" he said. "And without that part of my heart…that's exactly what I'm doing."

"I see. Then…it is safe to assume what happened at the bottom of the tower was exactly what was needed to exchange that part of your heart."

Riku and Sora glanced between one another; neither liked the idea of having to go through that again, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad if they monitored it.

"If you are prepared, we should begin immediately."

The Master waved his hand, the wardrobe door shifting for a few seconds, the door handles changing shape and the colour changing to blue. He stood, leading the group into it. The room was circular and empty, only with a few star-shaped windows.

"We will stand watch and intervene should anything go wrong" said Yen Sid, standing along the wall. The rest of the group stood along the walls. Donald, Goofy and Mickey looked nervous, Lea's expression was unreadable, but the two pairs of blue eyes looking at him were filled with a strange determined sort of trepidation.

Hang on.

Sora suddenly counted on his fingers. Riku, Sora, Lea, Donald, Goofy, Ventus. Six, seven including Yen Sid, so why were there _eight _people in the room?!

And then it clicked.

The brunette blinked, staring. Standing next to Ventus, his arms folded and mirroring the other's expression, was Roxas. Undeniably Roxas. He was wearing the cream, black and red clothing Sora had seen him in when he'd disappeared right before the final battles with Xemnas; but unless Sora focused on him, really was determined to _see, _noticing him was nigh impossible. If he wasn't staring directly into his blue eyes, Sora couldn't see him, not really. He was sort of _there. _

The blonde blinked a few times, before elbowing Ventus, mouthing words that Sora couldn't hear. Ven raised his eyebrows, looking at Sora.

"Can you see him?" he asked, and Sora nodded.

"Huh?" Riku asked from beside him.

"Don't worry, I'll explain later" Sora assured him, as they walked out into the centre of the room. Nerves welled up inside Sora's chest, the brunette clenching and unclenching his fist. He didn't know how this was going to go, but his heart told him this was the right thing to do. And he wasn't about to stop listening to his heart now.

"Alright" said Riku, swallowing a bit. "Are you ready, Sora?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" said the brunette, thumbing his nose. Yen Sid exhaled, watching the two boys.

"This is a matter of simply emulating the circumstances that caused the incident earlier."

"I know" said Riku calmly, stepping into the middle of the room. He took a second to turn away from his best friend, clenching his fist and turning his head downward, making it impossible for Sora to see his expression. And as he did, memories slowly flashed through Sora's mind.

A windswept, stormy ocean crashing against the island, the palm trees leaves shaking dangerously in the wind. The sky black and blue, a red and black orb floating ominously above them.

_The door has opened._

_What?_

Riku turned, his aquamarine eyes painted with worry, his adam's apple bobbing in his throat, but in his mind's eye Sora saw something different. Glinting with a strange sort of excitement, the same look he got whenever they spoke of the raft, of the possibility of other worlds, along with something else. Something dark.

_The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!_

_What are you talking about!? We have to find Kairi!_

_Kairi's coming with us!_

Dead silence, their eyes locked for a few moments, and Riku glanced upward.

_Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again, there's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us!_

"I'm not afraid of the darkness" Sora whispered, holding a hand over his heart, as Riku held his hand out to him.

This time, they weren't going anywhere without each other.

Sora stepped forward and clasped Riku's hand, and the reaction was immediate. Puddles of swirling purple and black appeared beneath their feet, tendrils of darkness crawling around their limbs. The room filled with the darkness's heady scent, filling his nostrils and making it difficult to breathe. He could feel the anxiety emanating from the others in the room; clearly they hadn't expected anything so drastic, but with neither Sora or Riku showing any panic on their faces, there seemed to be no need to rush forward.

The creeping, slithering sensation against his skin returned, the darkness wrapping itself around the both of them. Clouds of darkness crackled around them as they were clothed in the dark suits, the waist-mounted capes billowing with the energy. Sora was sure he heard gasps of surprise and shock, but the crackling of the darkness was getting too loud now, drowning them out and filling the room. The darkness swirled, the room suddenly plunging into pitch-black darkness for a moment, before it cleared, leaving the room mostly darkness-free.

However, unlike Riku, who had been stripped off the clothing along with the rest of the darkness, Sora's dark suit took a few more seconds to disappear in a cloud of red and black energy, leaving him back in his normal clothes. He staggered forward, collapsing onto Riku, who caught him haphazardly, trying to hold his best friend upright.

"That was exhausting" the brunette murmured. Riku gave him a small smile, as the rest of the group stepped toward them.

"Are you alright, Sora?" Donald asked first.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sora said, giving him a small smile. "Just a bit tired now."

"You should probably rest" said Riku, pulling Sora firmly onto his feet, giving Riku a sheepish smile.

Ventus gave him a worried look. "Are you sure you're alright? You're not Vanitas pretending to be Sora, are you?"

"No" said Sora, shaking his head. "I'm one hundred percent me."

Something tapped his shoulder, almost like an agreement, and that was when Sora realized the number of people in the room had increased by one. He swallowed, goosebumps running up and down his arms. If Ventus was seeing Roxas now that they were separate and able to communicate, then…

His blue eyes flicked sideward, and were met by amber, their bearer giving him a smirk.

_Sup, Sora?_

* * *

**Sorry this took me so long, guys! I do still have ideas for this fic, but **_**Contrast**_** has been attracting most of my interest writing-wise. I'm going to casually plug that here. It's an AU and is intended for a bit of an older audience + is a dedicated yaoi fic, but if you enjoy the way Sora/Riku/Vanitas interact it's definitely for you. Plus vampires and Cleon.**

**For those reading this despite the ghey implications, I'm both astounded and deeply flattered to hear such. This fic's K+ so I promise it's never going to get beyond implications and my glazing over of Kairi's existence. Anybody noticed that yet? No? Good. Hurr hurr. Not like KH3D didn't do the same thing right up until the secret ending. **


	12. Antis, Shadows and Darksides

Essentially, from that point onwards Sora was placed on 'house arrest'. He wasn't permitted to go beyond Twilight Town, touch the gummi ship, anything along those lines until he had a firm grip on his darkness. Not only was he now in a prime position to become one of Xehanort's thirteen darknesses, everyone was wary of the fact Vanitas had once been Xehanort's apprentice. Riku knew, and Sora conveniently didn't tell anyone, but in their connected mind's eye this made Sora his apprentice, too.

But with the situation as it was, they couldn't just have everyone loitering around the Mysterious Tower doing nothing, even if everyone was worried about the brunette. Master Yen Sid had finally ended up calling a meeting and announcing that everyone besides Sora and Riku would be routinely leaving. Lea and Kairi were restricted to short missions, and Ven was travelling with Goofy and Donald instead, though he'd been told he had to check in regularly. Roxas was a dangerous fighter in his own right, but not dangerous in the same sense Vanitas was.

Kairi had been reluctant to leave at first, but to Sora's horror and Vanitas's sadistic glee she'd managed to run into the 'pair' while Vanitas was out for his 'stretch'. Which lasted all of ten minutes most days, so the wine-haired girl had most definitely timed it badly.

She'd been storming down the stairs, yelling a bit at Lea about the situation and how she didn't understand what was going on, when the raven had heard her voice.

"Oho~" he cooed, mischief playing in his amber eyes.

_You stay the heck away from Kairi!_

Vanitas ignored him completely, heading up the stairs. They'd agreed that avoiding the dark suit was in both their best interests, so he was just clad in Sora's clothing, the definitive difference lying, as per usual, in hair and eye colour.

"Why won't you tell me anything?!" Kairi said, tugging on Lea's arm as he tried to get away from her. The raven was peering out from behind a wall and hadn't been noticed by either of them.

"It's not up to me to tell you, Kairi" Lea said, looking frustrated. "Look, can you drop it for now? _Please_?"

The shorter red-head was so stunned by the politeness that it gave the other the perfect opportunity to dash down the stairs at rocket speed.

_Demyx would be proud._

The raven snorted a bit at Sora' recollection, before returning his attention to Kairi. She was fuming, her arms folded and a frustrated pout on her face.

Vanitas smirked widely. No better time than the present to introduce himself, right?

He stepped out from behind the wall and Kairi looked up, her face immediately relaxing for a second before tensing up again as she took in the entirety of his appearance.

"…Sora?"

He grinned again. "Not quite."

She swallowed, looking a bit frightened, trying to go backwards up the stairs. The raven chuckled a bit at this; she was like a terrified little bird, really. He could feel Sora getting riled up, but so far Vanitas hadn't done anything serious and they'd agreed he wasn't allowed to step in unless it was justifiable, or else Vanitas would do the same thing.

The threat was enough that the brunette stayed his hand, though he materialized behind the raven, looking disgruntled.

"_Hurt her and there will be consequences"_ he hissed in the raven's ear.

As it turned out they didn't _have_ to be visibly present; in fact Vanitas and Sora preferred to stay invisible whenever the other was around. Roxas wasn't always lingering around Ven, either, so it seemed to be a common choice. The curious thing was that Ven didn't seem to be able to see Vanitas the same way Sora could see Roxas; perhaps the raven had figured out how to hide himself, or maybe there was a difference between Sora and Ven the brunette hadn't picked up on.

"Then, who are you?" she said, her hand hovering by her side, looking prepared to summon her Keyblade. What a joke.

"Vanitas" he said calmly. "Or is the question a roundabout way of asking _what _I am?"

She looked a bit disgruntled at his even tone, annoyance sparkling in her eyes. "What are you?"

"Sora's dark side" he said, walking up the stairs so he was on a higher step than her, putting his hands in his pockets. "No better way to put it."

"Sora doesn't _have _a dark side" she hissed, and Vanitas burst out laughing while Sora put his head in his hand, shaking it slowly.

"You're naïve" he said, grinning widely, malice sparkling in his eyes. "It'd be almost cute, if it wasn't completely sickening."

"You're nothing like Sora, so cut the act and tell me who you really are!" she shouted, jumping away from him and summoning her Keyblade.

"This is hilarious" he said, chuckling to himself. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You've seen Sora fight, right? Well, I'm ten times more threatening."

She hesitated, getting the exact reaction he wanted. He walked around the steps a bit more, never taking his amber eyes away from her.

"I am Sora's dark side" he repeated, keeping his face completely straight. "I'm everything he pretends he isn't."

Kairi glared at him. "So you're saying Sora's secretly a _jerk_? Yeah, not buying it."

"Ouch" said Vanitas. "I don't think I deserved that. You're the one being mean, Kairi."

"Don't say my name" she said, pointing her Keyblade at him, her expression fierce. "Don't say my name with his voice."

Vanitas grinned, though annoyance was now lurking in his eyes. "Now I'm just going to make a point of saying it, Kairi. You exposed one of your weaknesses."

She clenched her teeth, but Vanitas just shrugged, rocking on the balls of his feet. "Seriously, Kairi. Do you need some examples? I have a really good one."

"…No example you can give me will convince me you're Sora's dark side" she said coldly, and Vanitas chuckled again.

"Challenge accepted, dear Kairi" he cooed, stepping towards her and beginning to circle her, like a predator watching its prey. The girl's hand stayed firmly gripped to her Keyblade, never taking her eyes from him. "Example: Power-hungry. The strength to overcome everything and anything, to get what I want no matter what. No matter who stands in my way."

"Sora's not like that" she said firmly.

"Wrong" said Vanitas sharply. "Even from the very beginning, Sora's focus was _power. _He just pretends it isn't. Sora likes being powerful. He's a narcissistic, too, so he likes to display said power, but that's not the example I'm making."

"Sora's strong because he's determined to protect others."

"Sora's powerful because he wants to be. The protecting others is a convenient side-effect. Who was he trying to protect every time he raced or sparred against Riku? No-one, he was trying to assert that he was stronger than him, even if he continually failed miserably. Sora's first choice when he was to receive the Keyblade? The path of the warrior, despite being warned it was a power of terrible destruction*. He kept using his clothing's Drive abilities even though he'd regularly be sucked into darkness because of it, because _it made him powerful_. He could've gone his entire adventure without it."

Kairi was slowly looking more and more nervous, and the brunette standing beside Vanitas was looking more and more frustrated. The raven was enjoying razzing the both of them up, honestly.

"Did he ever tell you about that one time he tried to worm himself into being the King of somewhere? They told him they didn't have the right stuff. I'd say it's because he's a power-hungry narcissist but they spared him that take on the reason."

"Be quiet" Kairi whispered, her voice full of pain. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you're telling me that because it's pretty clear I know exactly what I'm talking about" said Vanitas quietly. "You just want to keep wearing your precious rose-coloured glasses and ignore the fact your friend's shadows are so dark. Like I said, naïve. I'll convince you eventually, Kairi. I'm going to be hanging around this Tower for a while."

"Why?! Why are you here?! Where's Sora?!" she shouted, grabbing the edges of his jacket.

"Oh? You want to see him? Well, why didn't you say so?" he said evilly, and Sora stared in surprise as Vanitas shoved him into control. His eyes turned blue, and the black faded out of his hair as Kairi stared in shock.

"Sora" she whispered. The brunette swallowed, as Vanitas cackled madly from beside him.

She stared for a few seconds longer, before running down the stairs.

"Kairi! Wait!" Sora shouted, going to run after her but stopping, swallowing thickly. What could he say? Sorry he told you those things? Lie to her, and say he wasn't like that? Vanitas saw his actions through a different perspective, but that didn't make them any less true. Sorry, I like being powerful and able to take down anything that challenges me? Sorry, I get a kick out of it?

Sorry, there are things about me I don't just tell other people?

"You just lost your stretch privilege for tomorrow" the brunette said coldly, giving Vanitas a dark stare.

"_Oh, wow, you really are secretly a jerk_" the raven said with an eye roll. If he'd been corporeal, Sora would've shoved him, but the brunette simply ignored him and stalked up the stairs, the raven dematerializing from his side.

Of course he wasn't entirely paying attention and ended up smacking straight into someone.

"Hey, are you ok?"

The brunette looked up to see Riku, who was giving him a concerned look.

"Vanitas just met Kairi" Sora said shortly, and Riku's eyes widened. "He decided to point out that I'm power-hungry and generally act like himself."

"…What did she say?"

"She ran the moment she realized we're occupying the same body" Sora muttered, folding his arms.

Riku sighed. "I'll go talk to her. You should probably go to your room."

"Yeah" murmured Sora, rubbing his hair. Riku left, and Sora returned to his room, throwing himself onto the bed. Vanitas reappeared, sitting on the edge of it.

"Is this where I should feel guilty?" he asked.

"Yes!" shouted Sora, throwing a pillow at him, which phased right through. "You really don't get it, do you?!"

"I get that you're a giant liar."

Sora glared at him. "I'm not a liar, I just don't actually go around pointing that stuff out."

"Ok, so you're a liar by omission. That still counts, idiot."

Sora clenched his fists, looking for something else to throw. He wondered if he could actually hit him if he threw the Keyblade, and thus summoned up Void Gear and hurled it through the air. To both their surprise, rather than hitting him or phasing through, Vanitas caught it.

"Finally, my arm is complete" he said, sprawling back on the bed and swishing the Keyblade through the air.

"To other people, would that be floating in midair?" Sora asked, and Vanitas looked at it for a few seconds.

"I dunno" he eventually said, shrugging. Sora exhaled.

"Seriously, Vanitas. Just because you know these things doesn't mean you have to go around telling people. They're better off not knowing."

"…So you'd rather they see you for the mask you wear rather than who you are?" he asked.

"It's not who I am, you're digging up my absolute worst aspects and acting as though they're the only thing about me. People don't notice them because my good aspects are the parts I act on most of the time."

"So if I acted like a good person people wouldn't keep trying to kill me?"

"That's the general idea!"

Vanitas rubbed his chin, thinking about it. "So…if I'm always grumpy, but I rescue a cat out of a tree…"

"People would focus on the cat."

"What if I then kicked the cat?"

"Then they'd focus on the fact you kicked the cat."

"But what if the cat bit me?"

"You still did something worse back."

Vanitas's eyebrows furrowed. "Ok, so how do you get away with destroying everyone who attacks you?"

Sora spluttered indignantly. "I do not!"

Vanitas just raised his eyebrows at him, and the brunette let out a frustrated hiss. "Every example you could bring up was trying to kill me."

"…Including Riku?"

"That…I'm not talking about that" Sora muttered, fetching the pillow before throwing himself back onto the bed and covering his head with it.

Vanitas sighed, rubbing his own hair before sitting back, leaning against the wall. "You know, this probably isn't the best time, but we're going to have to start darkness training eventually."

"I don't want to" Sora retorted, his voice muffled.

"Ok, let your heart get consumed by darkness, see if I care" snorted Vanitas, waving his hand dismissively.

Sora looked up at this. "Oh, but you _do _care" he said snidely. "'Cause if you didn't, you wouldn't be bringing it up."

Vanitas smirked. "Snarky."

"I learnt from the best" he retorted sharply. Sora could almost visibly see the raven's ego inflate from the comment. Sora sighed, running his fingers back and forth through his hair and mussing up the spikes even more. He was really disliking how easy it was to twist his once-considered noble actions into something darker. Perhaps that's what the voice meant, all those years ago. The brighter he shined, the darker his shadows were.

"Vanitas" said Sora suddenly, his gaze flicking over to him. "How long have you been 'aware'?"

The raven raised his eyebrows at him, looking a little taken aback by the question. "What do you mean by aware?" he asked sharply.

"Awake, aware, however you want to put it" the brunette said, rolling over on the bed. "I mean, what did you see as you? You can see a bunch of my memories, but I can see yours, too, and I didn't _see _those."

"Oh" said Vanitas, suddenly realizing. "Well…on and off, since you got the Keyblade."

Sora sat bolt-right up, staring. "You're kidding?"

"Sora, seriously" Vanitas drawled, waving the Keyblade around before making it vanish. "Why do you think they call it a 'Darkside'?"

Sora's jaw went slack at this, and he pointed. "You- you were that big black thing?!"

Well. Thinking about it, it made sense. What had become the Darkside had originally been his own shadow.

"So, that's it?"

Vanitas rolled his eyes. "Like I said, on and off. There've been fleeting moments. When you became a Heartless, I was fully awake for that. I am _technically _your Anti-Form, but I wasn't coherent. There were a few moments here and there during your second adventure besides that, too. Oh…and I was awake for rather large chunks during your adventure in the sleeping worlds, but I'm pretty sure you can figure out why."

Sora's lips puckered. Generally, when he and Riku set out on 'adventures', it was Riku who ended up getting the short end of the stick. That was definitely not the case then, or now, even. Vanitas was most definitely the shortest straw. And with how short the straw had been then, he wasn't surprised Vanitas had been awake.

"But I have kinda always been here, y'know. I'm pretty much literally your shadow; and every light source casts a shadow. Every time you let your cocky attitude get the better of you, that's me crawling through the cracks."

Sora sighed into the bed sheets. "So, does that mean I don't really have like…negative emotions? They're all you?"

"Kind of. You suppress it, so it comes to me. That tendency is probably why it ended up taking physical shape during my time."

"…What?" said Sora, looking up a bit.

"My emotions. Irritance, anger, sentiment. They took physical shape as things called 'Unversed', creatures who would do my bidding."

Sora raised his eyebrows. "An army of fledgling emotions at your command, huh?"

"And no matter how many times they destroyed them, the negativity flowed right back into me."

The brunette blinked. "They never stood a chance against you."

Vanitas chuckled, deciding not to clue Sora into the fact they'd basically just quoted some of his last words to Ventus, word for word.

"It'd be helpful to have that kind of power when the Heartless get numerous" Sora murmured, and Vanitas actually looked a little annoyed.

"I felt it every time one was destroyed, though. Think about the amount of Heartless there are normally, and that's how many Unversed I unleashed."

Sora said nothing, not quite sure what he could say. Ouch? There wasn't really any words that could spell comfort in that sense. Sora didn't understand it.

…But he could. Just as Vanitas loved to play around and sort through Sora's own experiences, Sora had access to Vanitas's. He just refused to touch them, knowing what Vanitas had done by word of mouth and what he couldn't properly filter out, the memories from his last moments.

And honestly, the curiosity was overwhelming, as dangerous as the curiosity was. If Vanitas had really started out as _him, _with his personality, what had it taken to drive him and mold him into the cruel and sadistic person sitting across from him? Even if he wasn't acting like it, and rarely did when they were alone or around Riku, it didn't change the fact it was there.

"Oi" said Sora, deciding that unlike the raven, he had some courtesy. "I'm gonna rifle through your memories."

Vanitas raised his eyebrows, before grimacing. "No asking for permission?"

"Like you do" Sora said sharply. "I'm just giving you a head's up."

"You're not going to like what you find" the raven said with a shrug, before vanishing into thin air.

Sora swallowed, but he'd made up his mind already. He rolled over onto his side, kicking down his blankets and then throwing his shoes off, before pulling the covers back up and snuggling into them. He closed his eyes, and carefully reached toward the darkened memories that sat in his mind; memories that were both his own and not. They belonged to him and yet they weren't his to have, he had lived them and yet he had not.

The first thing Sora realized, peering into Vanitas's existence, was that feeling of loneliness he'd gotten earlier was merely a sliver. The real thing was overwhelming and choked him, like tar had replaced his blood and filled his throat and lungs. And it was his, it felt like his. It made him cold and vulnerable, made crisp tears bead in his eyes.

He stopped, his blue eyes blinking open again, his cheeks wet. No wonder Vanitas so eagerly delved into Sora's memories. In them, while he sought back to remember, it wasn't like peering through a window into someone else's life. He was _remembering. _For Vanitas, this would've been the greatest gift he'd ever received- the ability to feel the friendship of others as his own, to feel the light as his own, the exhilaration and positivity Sora experienced so often.

But for Sora, touching those memories felt like a dark scar he was intent on forgetting. A suppressed set of memories full of loneliness and pain that filled him to the very core and threatened to consume him whole. Outside of them he could see them as Vanitas's, view them objectively and remind himself he was Sora and they weren't his. But crossing that line between their memories blurred his existence. There wasn't one cruel and sadistic dark half or one cheerful and outgoing light half, just one existence.

"_I told you, didn't I?" _Vanitas murmured.

Sora exhaled, bunching up the covers in his hand and pulling them up further, snuggling his cheek into the covers.

"We don't feel distinct in them" Sora murmured out loud, and Sora could feel Vanitas shaking his head.

"_No, we don't."_

"So while you're in my memories, your name is Sora?"

Vanitas's chuckle echoed around his mind.

"_I'll let you in on a little secret, Sora._

_ Xehanort- he was the one who dubbed me 'Vanitas', and that's what everyone came to call me. I never introduced myself by that name. I always knew it wasn't my real one."_

Although he was warm under his blankets, Sora shivered a bit. He could feel those memories beckoning to him, enticing him to recall his thoughts. Because he remembered thinking it. Remembered the sneer gracing his features whenever someone would say the name, whenever Xehanort would call him. Hidden under the helmet, who cared what faces he made at them? He might've eventually just went with it, taken on the name as his moniker and begun using it as his own, but deep down the thought still rested, as clear as the first moment he thought it, when the light had shone brightly and granted him a face and someone else's personality, not Ventus'.

"_I'm not Vanitas._

_ My name is __**Sora.**__"_

* * *

_A/N: *In 358/2 Days, Sora's 'special' weapon is the Dream Sword, which is considered to say that despite it being a 'choice' on the player's part, Sora canonically picked it. I dunno what he gave up (my munny's on the Staff, eh?)_

_H/C for answers given is: Afraid of: Either being different or getting old, Wants out of Life: To Be Strong, Most Important: Friendship. Both combinations would make him level up normally._

_Did I just imply Vanitas thought he was Sora the whole time? I actually didn't see that coming._

_Also Kairi has more screen time in this fic than the entirety of the last three Kingdom Hearts games! Yay! *sarcasm*_


End file.
